A Beauty and A Beat
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Beca goes to Barden and joins the Barden Bellas, a competitive dance group, and falls in love with one bubbly Chloe Beale, but she knows she can't be with her. The problem? Chloe is her teacher. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! It's me, with a new story! And it's about dance! I wanna start by saying many details in this story are gonna be based on my life, except for the big plot lol_

_Can I complain a little bit? This week we did some horrible barre exercises and starting tomorrow we're gonna continue. I'm getting used to being sore, my toes hurt and I have a few blisters #dancerproblems _

_Well I wouldn't change it, I love dancing. _

_I wanna say Jesse won't be playing a very big part in this story. Why? I don't really like him and this is a Bechloe (BECHLOE) story. _

* * *

_Okay, let's do this. _Beca thought as she opened the door to the room that would be hers (and another girl's) for the next four years. Beca was dreading it, not only the roommate thing but the college thing. She wanted to fly to LA and start working for a record label.

Beca was bothered by her father, talking about college and stuff while she was unpacking her stuff. Actually, she was working on a mix.

Kimmy Jin, Beca's Asian mute roommate, announced she was going to the Activities Fair and Beca jumped at the opportunity to go as well, before giving her dad the chance to say anything.

So the brunette was walking around, looking at what happened inside that university. There were a lot of clubs, groups and unions. At first, she was interested in a group called Barden DJ's, but then she found out DJ's meant 'deaf Jews' and she slowly walked away.

_Alright, so there's nothing cool in this university? _Beca thought as she looked around. Well, walking around there was better than staying in her room listening to her father.

In the distance, she saw a group of guys dancing and she wondered if that was part of the groups or if they just danced for fun. Anyway, they were good dancers.

She was distracted when someone handed her a flyer. She looked down at her hand and saw a bunch of pictures of girls dancing in a weird costume. It was a long-sleeved dark blue costume and they had yellow and bluer scarves around their necks and they had buns. Beca frowned.

Without even realizing, she started walking her way back to her room while looking at the flyer.

Under the pictures it read '_Do you have dance experience? Do you like to dance? Join the Barden Bellas! We're a competitive dance group.'_

Beca read it and thought about it. She had danced before, when she was young. Before her parents divorced, then she got into deejaying and mixing songs. She honestly hadn't thought about going back to dance. She actually had a good time dancing.

Beca entered her dorm and put the flyer on her desk, then she continued unpacking while listening to her mixes, thankful that Kimmy Jin wasn't there.

oO0Oo

Beca was going through a few classes a day, skipping some of them she thought weren't worth going to. It was working for her, of course. She thought if she kept her plan up for the rest of the year, she'd soon be on a plane to LA to pursue her dream.

On a Tuesday morning, though, her father decided to wake her up and ask her why she hadn't been attending some of her classes.

"Beca, there's something I want to talk to you about." Dr. Mitchell said as his daughter went over to the closet to grab her clothes and her shower kit. "I know you want to go to LA instead of being here and everything, but… honey, I want you to try. Meet people, make friends, maybe even date someone. I don't want to see you isolating yourself again."

"Why do you want me to do all that?" Beca asked, crossing her arms, annoyed.

"Last year, you went through a lot alone, I want to see you going out with friends, doing teenager stuff." Dr. Mitchell said. "Look, join _one _club on campus. And if, at the end of the year, you still don't wanna be here, then you can go and I'll even help you move to LA. But I wanna see you try and _really _try."

"Seriously?" Beca asked.

"Seriously." Dr. Mitchell nodded. "But I want to see that you're actually trying." He pointed at her. "Do we have a deal?"

"Okay." Beca said.

Dr. Mitchell nodded and left his daughter's room.

Beca was impressed by that, usually Dr. Mitchell would force her to do things his way without asking for her opinion. And now, he was giving her a chance to do what she wanted, with some conditions first, but she could wait a year if she was going to LA the next year.

Beca then thought about what he said about joining a club on campus and well, what club could she join? The ones she saw didn't really look interesting.

The corner of her eye then caught the flyer that was handed to her at the Activities Fair a month ago and she grabbed it. The experimental class was in a week. The styles they danced were jazz and lyrical. Beca used to do jazz, so she knew what that was about. The only problem she saw was the costumes.

_Well, maybe I can go to this experimental class, if I don't like it, I won't go anymore._

Beca saw this was the only option, so she just shrugged and decided she'd go. She had nothing to lose, after all.

oO0Oo

Beca had to go over to her father's house to find her jazz shoes, since she didn't pack them for college. Sure, they were a little small, but it was for one class, so it was okay. If she was going to keep going, she was gonna need new shoes.

Beca didn't even pull her hair into a ponytail, because she thought her head would look bigger. She did nothing with her hair and went to Barden Performing Arts Center, where the classes would be held.

Thanks to signs, Beca found the room with no problem. There were many other girls there, not as many as she thought there would be, there were about twelve girls. Beca made her way through the class and put her bag in the cubby and waited awkwardly. The other girls weren't exactly talking, they were looking around, pretty much just standing there like Beca was.

"Hello everybody!" a chirpy redhead came in holding a pink folder and a black bag over her shoulder. She was wearing a white T-shirt, black leggings and white dance sneakers. She walked over to the computer and turned it on, then dropped her bag close to it. She logged in on the computer and checked to see that it was working before she turned to the girls with a huge smile. "Nice to meet you all, my name is Chloe Beale, I'm gonna be your teacher and choreographer. Well, today we're gonna do some stretches and warm-ups so I can get to know where you all stand. If you decide to stay, you're gonna have to give me your full name, date of birth, etc. Now, let's just start by your first names."

Chloe started pointing the girls and nodding when they told her their names. Beca knew there was a Stacie, Jessica, Ashley, some girl who called herself Fat Amy, a girl called Cynthia Rose and many others whose name she couldn't bother memorizing. She then noticed Chloe was looking at her, expectant and she snapped out of it.

"I'm Beca." She said.

"Beca? Is that a nickname?" Chloe asked.

"No, that's my name."

"Oh, that's interesting." Chloe said. "Have you ever danced before?"

"I started doing jazz when I was nine, then hip hop when I was eleven." Beca said.

Chloe nodded and moved to the computer. She put on a song and moved to the middle of the room, in front of the mirror.

"Okay, let's warm up. Don't push yourselves too hard." She turned her back to the girls and began doing the warm up exercises.

At first, Beca felt a little weird, but then she noticed the girls were starting conversations with themselves and Chloe and Beca started feeling more at ease.

After warming up, Chloe moved to the computer to choose a different song.

"Okay, now we're gonna start the stretches so I can know where you all stand. Grab a partner."

Beca just looked around and she ended up with Fat Amy, who looked like a nice girl. She was very funny.

Chloe sat on the ground.

"Get into the butterfly position and your partner should slowly push you until you can't go any further. Don't push your partner too hard, since it's our first day." Chloe said. "And go."

Chloe just watched first as everybody did the exercise. She walked around the class, asking people questions and watching them.

Beca was almost giggling, because she was pushing Fat Amy and the blonde was pretty much sitting, nowhere near her feet.

"Okay, put your legs straight in front of you and relax." Chloe said. "Now the partners are supposed to push you and try to get your forehead to touch your knees, keep them straight. I won't stress over pointing your toes just yet. And go."

Again, Fat Amy wouldn't go very far, but she'd make comments about how Chloe counted way too slow and about how tired she already was.

"Now to the straddle. This can hurt a bit, so don't do your best, we're gonna wait a few days." Chloe said. "Otherwise you're gonna be all sore tomorrow."

Beca took this time to look around at the other girls. They were pretty flexible, but she expected them to be even more flexible. Well, it was their first day after all and she didn't know when those girls had stopped dancing.

"Okay, now it's time to switch." Chloe said and many of the girls groaned.

Beca was impressed with herself, she could go rather far in all stretches and it didn't hurt that much. She did not push herself to her limit because she knew she was going to be sore tomorrow if she did.

"Wow, Stacie that's excellent! Do you still dance?" Chloe asked to a tall brunette who had her stomach on the floor on the straddle.

"I stopped when I moved here, I was hoping I could find a studio so I could continue." Stacie smiled.

"That's good." Chloe smiled and nodded. "Okay, now let's practice some jumps."

The girls all stood up and went to the back wall, away from the mirror.

"First, you're gonna throw your legs up as far as you can go." Chloe said, demonstrating as she spoke.

The rest of the class went by quickly and, surprisingly, Beca had a great time. The girls and Chloe were very funny and they seemed like an awesome company.

"Okay, girls, that's it for today." Chloe said as she paused the music. "I hope you all liked it and that we'll see each other this week. For those of you who want to stay, we're gonna have three-hour rehearsal five days a week, including some Saturdays. If you wanna stay, please come here and give me your full name and date of birth so I can write it down."

Only two girls left instantly and, honestly, they didn't look really enthused. The others sat on a circle around Chloe as the redhead wrote down their information.

Beca decided to stay, so she joined the girls as she waited to tell Chloe her full name.

"Alright, I'm happy with the team this year." Chloe said as she smiled at Jessica after writing down her information.

Beca stepped forward, seeing she was the last one.

"Beca." Chloe looked down at the paper. "Did you enjoy the class?"

"Surprisingly, I did." Beca said.

"That's good." Chloe said. "Full name?"

"Beca Ava Mitchell." Beca said.

"That's a pretty name." Chloe said. "Date of birth?"

"August 9th, 1993." Beca said.

"You're August 9th? Cool, I'm March 9th." Chloe smiled.

"Really? What a coincidence." Beca said.

"Yeah." Chloe said and looked up at Beca. "I don't want to sound rude, but for competitions you're gonna have to remove your earrings and ear spikes. Safety reasons."

"Alright." Beca nodded.

Chloe smiled.

"Bye girls!" Chloe said as the girls smiled and grabbed their things. "It was very nice to meet you all, I'll see you tomorrow."

Everybody left, then Beca noticed Chloe lock the room and leave.

_I think this might be good. _Beca thought as she went back to her dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, you guys won't kill me if I update so soon, will you?_

_I just had to update because I love dancing and I want to share this with you guys. Well, I'm so sore! More barre exercises, exercises to build leg strength and I'm amazingly sore. But if I could go to the studio right now, I so would._

_I want to say, I had to change a few things, there's no shower scene in this story, because there's no sensible reason for Chloe to invade Beca's shower now, so no shower scene ): and also, I wanted to ask you guys a few ideas on the Rif Off, because I want the Trebles and the other groups to be there and I wanted to write a little game thing, but... what? Maybe an improv game? _

_I'm replying to reviews now from the start, so here it goes:_

**_ballpointmf:_**_ Thanks!_

**_babygurlopo2: _**_I'm glad, I hope you like my story!_

_**atty jannie**: Thanks! Hahaha, oh I'm pretty clumsy too, so don't feel alone. _

_**tami xox**: I plan on finishing this story because this is about dance! Which is something I love, so it's easier for me to write._

_**Meg Rules**: Yes Aubrey, we see her in this chapter._

_**aims2009, Monkeyfuncky**: Thanks! Well, here it is!_

_**itsmefiebs**: Thanks, Phoebe! Haha ;)_

_**Frozen35:** Oh, thank you, I had the same feeling as you, I wanted to read a story about Beca and Chloe in a teacher/student relationship, but the ones I read were oneshots haha so here it is. And that's okay. Germany huh? I want to visit this country someday!_

_I didn't make Aubrey a part of the Bellas because she is the same age as Chloe and since Chloe is the teacher, Aubrey would be...? So Aubrey is the dancer best friend. She'll meet the Bellas, though. If you want to see Aubrey with someone in this story, please tell me, 'cause I've got nothing lol_

* * *

Chloe opened the door of the apartment with a happy sigh. She put her things on the guest room and went over to the kitchen to find her best friend preparing dinner.

"Hey Chlo, how was your first class?" the blonde asked without taking her eyes off of the food as Chloe went over to the kitchen to get a water bottle.

"Oh, it was great! I'm feeling really good about the team this year." Chloe said. "There were only two girls who didn't want to stay."

"That's good." The blonde turned around to face her friend with a smile.

"So, when are you going to start doing the choreography?"

"Tomorrow. Time for the complaints to start."

"Well, it's a tradition." The blonde shrugged.

"Yeah, but traditions are meant to be broken." Chloe said, a little uncomfortable. "Look, Aubrey, I think the girls would have so much potential if we did a different choreography and changed the costumes."

"Chloe, the Bellas always did this dance." Aubrey said. "They always wore this uniform and they got to Finals with that choreography, we can do that again."

Chloe sighed. She knew it was useless arguing with Aubrey. The blonde had been a Bella herself and the two had been on the team together. When they were Bellas, all they heard was tradition and hard work, and that the Bellas should do the same choreography. Of course, nobody would know if they changed everything and, if somebody did, they could do nothing about it.

"Hillary called." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"She did?" Chloe asked, nervously.

"Yeah, she wants you to go with her to your apartment next Monday." Aubrey said.

"I'm gonna call her back." Chloe sighed. "When's the food gonna be ready?"

"About twenty minutes. You can go shower if you want." Aubrey said.

"Okay." Chloe put the water bottle back in the fridge and went upstairs to take a shower.

She was still thinking about what Aubrey said. Changing the choreo and costumes would be so much better. They could compete in different championships and even win, because Chloe knew that boring choreography with no tricks or jumps, so she knew the judges would be completely uninterested. Well, there was still time to think about that.

oO0Oo

Beca bought a new pair of jazz shoes and her toes were very thankful. Wearing that small pair had been terrible. And now she knew she had to pull her hair back into a ponytail and it didn't matter if her head would be ten times as big.

The second class was even better. During the warm ups, Chloe asked everyone to get into a straddle and Beca was beyond shocked when she saw how flexible the redhead was. But then again, dance teacher? She had to be flexible. Stacie was pretty flexible too.

After class, everybody was gathering their stuff and leaving and Beca took the chance and approached Chloe when the redhead was putting on her jacket.

"Umm, Miss Beale?" Beca asked. She had never addressed to her teacher before and she wasn't sure how she should call her, so she opted for the safest option.

Chloe laughed, though.

"You can call me Chloe, Beca. I don't want you guys to see me as a teacher, I want you guys to see me as a friend." Chloe said as she stood up with a smile.

"Oh, okay. _Chloe_." Beca chuckled. "I saw the pictures on the flyer and I wanted to ask you: are we really gonna wear those costumes?"

Chloe sighed and crossed her arms.

"I'm thinking about it." Chloe said.

"That means we're gonna do the same choreography as well, right?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about changing the routine, give you guys a chance to do something different and show your potential." Chloe said.

"Well what's holding you back?"

"It's… this friend of mine who was a Bella knows that the Bellas only dance to that song, wear those costumes and do that choreography, so changing that would be breaking the tradition." Chloe said. "I'm seriously considering changing that."

"Doing different songs would do so much better to us!" Beca said and laughed. "Look at me, I don't even know the choreo and I'm wanting to change it."

Chloe laughed.

"I'm having a feeling the others will say the same when I start teaching the choreography to you guys." Chloe said and looked at her watch. "I have to lock the room and give the key down at the lobby, why don't you come and we'll talk on the way?"

"Okay." Beca grabbed her bag and walked out of the room as she and Chloe walked side by side. "I just… I mix songs and I have thought already of many songs that would be great to dance to."

"Oh you mix songs? That's cool." Chloe said.

"Thanks." Beca said as they entered the elevator.

"I just… the Bellas made it to Nationals last year and Aubrey, my friend, just threw up all over the stage and we lost. Now she thinks we can win with the same routine." Chloe said.

"Eww." Beca said and Chloe laughed.

They remained in a comfortable silence for a while, until Beca began singing _Titanium._

_"You shout it loud  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up"_

Chloe turned to her with eyes wide and a smile appearing on her face. Beca looked at her when she heard the redhead start singing along with her.

_"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium"_

Chloe had a huge smile when they ended. Beca smiled as well, but not as big as Chloe.

"I didn't know you knew David Guetta." The brunette said, enchanted by the redhead's voice.

"I don't live under a rock, Beca. That song is my jam." Chloe said and smirked. "My lady-jam."

Beca blushed and looked away.

"That's nice."

"It is. The song really builds." Chloe said with a wink. Beca looked up at her.

"Look, there are some things about you that I do _not _need to know." She said, making the redhead laugh as the elevator door opened.

"You have a nice voice, do you sing?" Chloe asked, changing the subject.

"I sing in some of my mixes." Beca said. "What about you?"

"I sing while I'm choreographing." Chloe said and Beca nodded as she gave the key to a woman by the desk. "I'm actually choreographing some other songs, in case I decide to go through with changing the routine."

"Oh, please do!" Beca said.

"I'm gonna send you to the principal if you keep kissing the teacher's ass!" Chloe warned jokingly.

"I'm not kissing your ass." Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm asking you to change the routine."

"Pretty much the same thing." Chloe chuckled as they exited the building. "Alright, Beca, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Bye." Beca smiled as Chloe smiled back and they each went on different ways.

Beca frowned as she walked back to Baker Hall. What just happened? Sure, she had a bonding time with her teacher, but… what? Chloe just admitted to her that she masturbated to _Titanium _and they had a… they had a moment. Or was it just Beca?


	3. Chapter 3

_Here it is! This chapter is a little longer._

_Replies to reviews:_

_**babygurlopo2: **Yeah, they did! And I'm glad you liked the change, this way we can actually say 'Aubrey, you're not a part of the Bellas and you have no right to say what they do!'._

_**ballpointmf: **Thank you!_

_**itsmefiebs: **Well thank you, Phoebe! I wish my name was as cool as yours lol_

_**Guest: **I was thinking about doing Staubrey! This was it'll be easier for Aubrey to accept Beca and Chloe's relationship!_

_**Detective Sexy McBadass: **More blisters. Now they stopped and I have no more blisters! Yay! Let's hope it remains that way lol_

_**Frozen35: **I don't know which dating game you mean lol I heard it is. I wanna visit as many countries in the world as I can. I know some Bechloe student/teacher thing, but they're oneshots. One is in the story 'Sexcapades' I don't remember the author and the other one is a oneshot probably by bechloehuh, but I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure I have both on my favorite stories list if you want to look for them._

_I think my dance teacher wants to kill me lol this week we have some more barre exercises. Aslo, I bought a hair donut! Now it'll be easier to do my bun! _

_On with the story!_

* * *

Beca walked into her father's house with a sigh that Friday afternoon. She had just had her first official week of college, going to all her classes, studying, actually doing homework and going to Bellas practice. She could honestly say she had never been this sore in her entire life, she was almost entirely sure that Chloe wanted to kill them.

Dr. Ethan Mitchell had invited his daughter over for dinner to talk about the week. He had heard about Beca's change and he wanted to tell her he was happy about that. Besides, they were never really that close since the divorce and since he married again and he wanted that to change.

Ethan smiled as he entered the living room and saw his daughter on her cell phone.

"It's good to see you, Bec." He said, making her look up. "I'm happy about everything I've heard about you."

Beca just gave him a small smile and looked back down at her phone. Ethan sighed and sat down beside her.

"Are you having fun in the Bellas?"

"Yeah. I mean, the girls are really nice, the teacher is really nice, but the routine… it's like a mashup of three old songs and the choreography is boring and slow." Beca said. "Chloe said next week she's gonna teach us something different just for fun."

Ethan smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Bec." He said. "I can't wait to see you dance. Have you learned anything new?"

"Well, we're working on the splits, but I knew that already." Beca said. "Besides that, nothing new. No new tricks. I searched for some dance tricks on the internet and some of them are pretty good! I wished Chloe would teach us those."

"Well, why don't you talk to her?" Ethan asked. "Maybe she can teach you."

"Yeah." Beca shrugged.

"What about dates? Have you gone out on one?" Ethan asked.

Beca scoffed.

"I'm not gonna talk about my love life with you, okay dad?" Beca said. "But if you must know, no, I haven't gone out on one."

"Okay. But you will tell me if you start dating, right?" Ethan asked. "I'd like to know."

Beca nodded.

"I don't really see that happening, but I will." Beca said.

Ethan nodded and sighed, knowing Beca probably wouldn't hold a longer conversation with him.

"Well, I will check dinner." He patted her leg and left.

Beca looked back at her phone, ignoring everything around her, thankful that her father was cooking and not bothering her.

Beca didn't have that much time to enjoy the silence, when someone tackled her down on the couch. It took her about ten seconds to notice that the person was squealing.

"Hey Bay." Beca said as her blonde friend let her go and looked up at her smiley face.

"Hey Bec! Oh my God, it's been so long!" the blonde girl said.

"I know." Beca nodded. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, ever since you told me you were having dinner at your father's, I figured I'd stop by to see you. We could go for a walk."

"Oh, that's good. Let's go." Beca stood up. As she passed by the kitchen, she just popped her head in. "Hey dad, Bailey and I are going for a walk, call me when dinner's ready, okay?"

"Okay." Ethan said.

Beca and her friend Bailey left the house and Beca felt a little more at ease.

"Okay, now tell me." Bailey said.

"Tell you what?"

"About college, about your classes, including your dance group. I can't believe you started dancing again!" Bailey said.

"I know, me neither." Beca chuckled. "Well, what can I tell you about college? I'm starting to like it. I don't know many people yet. My roommate is this Asian mute chick who glares like her eyes are on fire!"

"Ooh!" Bailey said in a shudder. "What else? What else? Any girls?"

"Well, I've seen some cute girls around. I've talked to a few, but you know me. I'll probably never gather the courage to ask someone out." Beca said.

Beca had come out to her friend, Bailey, two years ago and she still hadn't had any experience with another girl. She later came out to her other two friends, Lisa and Ryan, both girls as well, and her parents, who took it very well.

In high school, Beca used to exchange notes with Lisa, Bailey and Ryan and she told them she had a crush on one of their classmates and, for a stupid reason, she kept those notes because they were funny and she liked to laugh at them. One day, her mother found them and the next morning, she woke her up and told her. Fortunately, she told Beca that she loved her for who she was and that was never going to change. Ethan said the same thing when Beca decided to tell him and she was amazingly happy for having two very supportive parents and friends.

"I know that, Becs." Bailey chuckled with a smirk. "I've known you since we were five. What about your dance group? Do they know?"

"What, you think my sexuality is something to be broadcasting to the whole world?" Beca asked. "I've only known them a week! It'd be so awkward to just confess it."

"And what is it like for you to be around what, ten girls for three hours everyday, watching them dancing, be all flexible and sexy and wearing those tight pants or even shorts?" Bailey asked.

"It's okay." Beca shrugged. "They're pretty nice and we're not doing anything sexy. Chloe won't change the routine."

"Chloe is your teacher?" Bailey asked, getting a nod from the brunette. "Sounds like one of the teachers back at the studio I dance at. She's a blonde girl, looks like she has a stick up her ass all the time." The blonde chuckled.

"No, Chloe's not like that." Beca said. "She's more bubbly, smiley, always treats everybody so good, listens to everybody, she's kind to everyone."

Bailey just kept nodding and smirking at Beca as she crossed her arms. Beca noticed that and frowned.

"What?"

"You know very well what." Bailey said.

"Oh no, Bay, don't start." Beca said.

"Yes, I will! Oh my God, you've got a crush on your teacher!" Bailey said with an amused grin.

"No, I don't." Beca said.

"Okay."

"I really don't, okay? I'd know if I had a crush on someone."

"Yeah, you know, but you wouldn't admit it to yourself at first, would you?" Bailey asked.

Beca sighed, knowing Bailey had a point.

"Yes, that's right, but I don't have a crush on her, okay?" Beca said. "That'd be asking for trouble."

"Okay, then." Bailey said, dropping the subject. "I'll be here more often, so I want to see you again. Next time, we'll invite Lisa and Ryan."

"Sure." Beca nodded. "That'd be great, I miss them."

Bailey smiled.

"And you tell us when it's your competition, we want to see you."

"I will." Beca nodded. "And I want to show you guys my latest mixes."

"Ooh, I can't wait to hear them!" Bailey clapped her hands.

Beca smiled.

"Okay, calm down, Bay, they're not even ready yet."

"So what? I still can't wait to hear them." Bailey shrugged as Beca's cell started ringing.

"Ugh, dinner's ready. We have to get back." Beca said and turned around and started making their way back as Beca texted her dad to say they were on their way.

"I'll talk to Lisa and Ryan." Bailey said. "They miss you, too, Becs."

"I can't wait to see them." Beca said. "I just…"

"You just what?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing, I'm just afraid that maybe dance is gonna take all my free time." Beca said. "So, I think we should meet as soon as possible, before competition starts and things get harder."

"Oh, I'll call them tomorrow to see if they can hang out next weekend." Bailey said. "Maybe we can go out Saturday afternoon or even go out to dinner."

"Sure, that'll be good. Actually, I'd rather go out to dinner because we're gonna have practice in the afternoon." Beca said.

"Alright, I'll talk to the girls." Bailey said. "You're turning into a dancer, Mitchell." The blonde pointed a finger at her as they walked to Beca's father's porch.

"No, not dancer. Chloe says we're ballerinas." Beca said.

Bailey raised an eyebrow.

"Would you stop? Okay, I'll see you soon." Beca said. Bailey giggled, waved at her and started walking back to her house, which was like three blocks away.

oO0Oo

Chloe let out a long sigh as she sat down on the restaurant.

"Someone looks stressed."

"I am a little stressed. I've been feeling guilty about the routine, the girls are starting to complain and they asked me to teach them something new next week." Chloe said, but at the end of the sentence, she smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter, I'm happy. My students are great, they're very sweet and funny."

"And I'm proud of you. Pretty soon, these kids are gonna be head over heels in love with you." Chloe's boyfriend said with a smile.

"Aww, thanks." Chloe said, giving him a peck. "But I'd appreciate if you didn't call them kids, it makes me feel old."

"It makes _you _feel old?"

"Yeah, it makes me feel like I'm an old lady teaching dance to little kids." Chloe said.

"Alright, alright. Sorry. Your _adult_ students are gonna be head over heels in love with you."

"That's better." Chloe smiled. "Oh, Hillary and I went to the apartment and it's looking pretty good. She says about two more months maybe and we can move in. I can't wait. You know I love Aubrey, but she's driving me _insane_!"

Chloe sighed as the waiter came and they placed their orders.

"Tom, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"You know you can ask me anything." He said.

"Well, one of my students has asked me to change the routine and I'd be happy to do it, but sometimes I feel like… it's the Bellas, they do that routine ever since before I joined them and I'd be breaking the tradition!" Chloe said.

"You're starting to sound like Aubrey, babe." Tom said and they both chuckled.

"Come on, what do you think I should do?" Chloe asked.

"Look, traditions are meant to be broken. Things change. If you want to do it, teach a different combination, a different song, do it. Maybe you should listen to your students." Tom said. "It might not be that bad. Look, if you think the girls can win with that combination, try to do it for the next competition. If you see that it's actually a big failure, than change it."

"That sounds good." Chloe said. "Well, I'm gonna do it. Thanks, Tom."

"You're welcome, babe." Tom winked at her and linked their hands together.

oO0Oo

Beca couldn't point exactly what was distracting her so much that afternoon. She was staring at the ground as she warmed up, not paying attention to what the girls were talking about. Apparently, it was really funny. But she just couldn't stay focused and she didn't know why.

"… you know, you hear about it, you talk about it, sometimes you even see it movies, but what nobody tells you is how much it actually hurts." Stacie said.

"Yeah. I remember feeling a lot of pain in my first time. Like somebody was ripping me in half." Ashley said and the others giggled.

"And the guy has no idea!" Jessica added.

Beca frowned. _Okay, this is starting to get weird._

"I didn't go through that much pain in my first time, it was actually okay." Chloe shrugged. "My second time was weird, because the condom broke and since that was only my second time, I had no idea what to do and neither did the guy, so he was like 'why don't we call a doctor? Why don't we call your parents?' and I was like, 'sure, let's get more people involved!'." Chloe said and the girls laughed.

"That never happened to me." Denise said, shaking her head.

"I went through a lot of pain! I was so desperate- wait, is anybody in here a virgin?" Stacie asked and looked around.

Beca blushed as she slowly raised her hand.

"I am." She said.

"Then now I'm going to tell you something people probably didn't tell you: it _hurts._" Stacie said. "And you don't understand what's going on in your body."

"Sometimes you're gonna wish not to have sex again." Chloe said. "I was so traumatized after the condom thing I swore I'd never have sex in my entire life."

"Oh, don't worry, my friends talk about sex, they tell me exactly what you guys are saying." Beca said. "I can't believe I'm the only virgin here!"

"Well it's probably because you're baby size." Fat Amy said, making the other girls laugh, including Beca.

"I knew the height jokes would start someday." Beca shrugged. "Not the first time I've heard them."

"Honey, there's a _reason_." Stacie said, making the girls laugh again.

Beca was impressed, she was having a great time. She didn't feel embarrassed or humiliated by the jokes, she knew the girls didn't mean to make her upset, they were just having fun.

"… okay, now we're gonna step, step and jump." Chloe said as she demonstrated. "You're gonna land facing the corner of the room."

Chloe went back to her place in the middle of the girls.

"Two steps and jump on the third. Okay, five, six, seven, eight." Chloe said and the girls began taking steps with her. "One, two, jump." Chloe said. "Well, Ashley decided to just take steps."

The girls laughed as Chloe imitated what Ashley had just done, then turned to them.

"That's okay, Ash, just do what you feel like." She said.

Ashley laughed and went back to her spot.

"Okay, let's try that again. Five, six, seven, eight!" Chloe said and watched as the girls did what they just learned. "Good! Now we're gonna try it from the top." Chloe walked over to the computer to restart the song.

Chloe watched as the girls did the steps they've learned up until now and nodded. As they finished, Chloe paused the music and smiled.

"That looks pretty good, girls!" Chloe said. "Now grab a partner."

"Umm, Lilly's not here." Ashley reminded.

"That's no problem. Stacie, come with me." Chloe said.

This time, Beca got paired up with Denise. She was just enjoying the song, when something caught her eye. Stacie was on the straddle and Chloe was pushing her towards the ground, but she was on her hands and knees, her stomach and chest were on Stacie's back. Beca frowned. Suddenly, her throat grew a little dry and her breath hitched.

"Sorry, does that hurt?" Denise asked.

"Oh, no, it's okay." Beca said.

"Okay! Now, switch!" Chloe said as she sat back. "Not you, Stacie."

Stacie groaned, making the other girls laugh.

Beca watched as Chloe did the same thing and couldn't help but find it weird. She said the girls could do it too and some of them did, but Beca didn't. She thought that position was a little too weird. Or was it just her gay mind?

* * *

_I think I'm gonna change the rating to M. What do you think?_


	4. Chapter 4

_I want to start by saying that most things that happen to Beca in dance class has happened to me in dance class, so yeah, the awkward conversation about their first times? Yes, it happened to me. Yes, my dance teacher shared about her first time with us. Yesterday we had dinner in our teacher's house and they walked some more about sex. So yeah, it was awkward, but it was also very funny._

_Replies to reviews: _

_**itsmefiebs: **Thank you Pheebs! (I can't not say your name, it's just so cool!)_

**_ballpointmf: _**_Thank you!_

**_Detective Sexy McBadass: _**_Haha believe it or not, my teacher does the same thing to us lol What do you mean they are going away?_

**_babygurlopo2: _**_hahaha yeah, it is. Like I said in the beginning, this happened to me and it was awkward lol_

**_Frozen35: _**_I don't know, we're gonna have to read... (actually I haven't decided yet, but let's not let the others know.)_

**_Guest 1st: _**_Woohoo!_

**_Guest 2nd: _**_You wouldn't mind right? Of course you wouldn't mind lol_

**_RobOverstreet: _**_Thank you! I'm glad you think so!_

_Last week, I almost fell agaisnt the computer in the corner and my teacher didn't even try to help me and she keeps telling this story to everyone. So yeah, I think my teacher wants to kill me lol_

* * *

"You're… you're thinking about it?" Aubrey asked, incredulous.

"Yeah." Chloe shrugged. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt us to do something different."

"Chloe, you know that's not an option. For years, the Bellas only did those songs." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, change is good!" Chloe said. "Beca asked me to do it once and I started thinking about it ever since."

"Beca. That doesn't sound like a good girl's name." Aubrey said.

"Don't say that, Beca is a very sweet girl." Chloe said. "She had the courage to tell me what the other girls didn't. Besides, Tom said the same thing after I told him."

"That's right, _after_ you told him, he wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't told him. And you didn't think about changing the song before this girl brought that up." Aubrey said as she crossed her arms.

"What? Okay." Chloe took a deep breath. "Let's stop arguing and get rational here. Aubrey, you and I graduated college years ago and we're not a part of the Bellas anymore, okay? Now I'm their teacher and I have the power to change the song if I want to, okay? There's no policy or rules about the Bellas having to do this song."

Aubrey just glared at her best friend, not knowing what to say. She was pissed.

"You don't teach the same song to your students every year, do you?" Chloe asked.

"No. But that's different, that's not a tradition." Aubrey said.

"Exactly my point!" Chloe said. "It's not a tradition! What I want to say is maybe the Bellas shouldn't have a tradition! Maybe they could do whatever choreography they wanted!"

Aubrey stood quiet again, staring at Chloe.

"I don't want to argue with you, okay, Brey? I'm just saying that." Chloe said. "I don't want you to hate me, but it's my decision now, okay?" Chloe said the last part as softly and sweetly as she possibly could. She put both hands on her best friend's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Okay?"

Aubrey removed Chloe's hands from her shoulders and went to her bedroom.

Chloe sighed and closed her eyes. She hated arguing with Aubrey more than with her boyfriend because the blonde was a lot more stubborn and she wouldn't give in easily. Hell, she wouldn't give in, period.

oO0Oo

After two hours, Chloe convinced Aubrey to come in on one of the Bellas' practice to see how much fun the girls had they were learning a different choreography. Aubrey was a little (a _lot_) reluctant at first, but she ended up agreeing. She didn't want to stay mad at her friend and she wanted things between them to be okay.

So on a Wednesday afternoon, Aubrey went with Chloe to practice. Chloe's smile was huge, she was thrilled that the girls would get to meet her best friend and vice versa. She just hoped Aubrey wouldn't sit in the corner, frowning the whole class, because that would be weird and rude of her.

"Thank you again for coming, Brey! You're gonna see how much fun they have and you'll see why we need something different." Chloe said.

Aubrey nodded and put her bag down as Chloe looked between the songs in the computer.

"Hey Chloe!"

Chloe and Aubrey looked at the door to see Stacie, Denise, Ashley, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy coming in with smiles on their faces. They put their things on the cubbies and put on their jazz shoes.

Lilly and Jessica arrived later and smiled and waved at Chloe as they put their things in the cubby.

"Girls, this is my best friend Aubrey, she's a ballet teacher. I asked her to come and watch one of our practices." Chloe said.

Aubrey smiled and waved at the girls as they waved back.

"Okay, let's warm up." Chloe put on a song and moved to the front of the room, facing the mirror.

Right when Chloe was almost done with the warm ups, Beca came in panting, looking angry. Her face was a little moist and her eyes were a little red.

She went straight for the cubbies, put her things in, put her jazz shoes on and went to the middle of the room.

"Are you alright?" Fat Amy whispered to her, as some of the other girls just gave her confused looks.

"I'm fine." Beca said and then noticed there was a blonde sitting beside Chloe. "Who's that?"

"That's Aubrey, Chloe's friend." Fat Amy said.

Beca nodded.

oO0Oo

Aubrey was having the time of her life, the girls' jokes were very funny and they made her feel like she belonged there, pretty much the opposite of when she was in the Bellas herself. She saw that the choreography Chloe was teaching them was much better than the one they did for competitions and finally saw Chloe's point. She wished she was one of Chloe's students so she could come everyday.

Chloe could see that the blonde was having fun and she took that as a good sign. The girls were very fun and sweet and doing that choreography was doing them good.

"Alright girls, that's it for today, good job!" Chloe announced happily.

Fat Amy sat beside Beca to put her shoes on and noticed she looked a lot better, she had laughed along, joked and participated.

"Are you feeling better?" Fat Amy asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Amy." Beca said.

Fat Amy smiled and nodded.

Beca looked over and saw that Chloe was writing something on her notebook while Stacie was talking to Aubrey and they were both laughing.

"What did you think of Aubrey?" Fat Amy asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. I didn't get much from her." Beca shrugged as they got out of the room following the other girls. "She just sat there, quietly, sometimes laughing at our jokes."

"She seems like a cool person." Fat Amy shrugged.

"She seems uptight." Beca said. "I don't understand why Chloe brought her, though."

Fat Amy looked behind them.

"Maybe is so Stacie could flirt with her." Fat Amy said.

Beca looked behind them and saw that the tall brunette was still talking to Aubrey and they looked like they were having a good time. Chloe was right behind them, but she was locking the room.

"Yeah. Maybe." Beca said.

oO0Oo

Beca rang the doorbell of Ryan's house and pretty soon the short brunette answered the door and smiled when she spotted Beca on the doorway.

"Hey!" she said, giving Beca a hug. "Lisa and Bay are in the living room."

Beca nodded and went to the living room, followed by Ryan.

"Where were you?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, Beca is a dancer now." Bailey smirked with arms crossed. "Oops, sorry, a _ballerina._"

Beca rolled her eyes and sat down beside Bailey.

"I can't believe you're dancing again. That is _so _not Beca." Lisa said.

"What made you go back to dancing?" Ryan asked.

"You're doing hip hop, too, right?" Lisa asked.

Beca sighed with a chuckle.

"My dad told me to just try. He wanted to see me try to make friends, to join a group. I saw the Barden Bellas, I went to one experimental class and I liked it and decided to stay. They do jazz and lyrical, so no, I don't do hip hop." Beca said.

"But you used to love to do those tricks!" Ryan said. "You did a handstand with one hand!"

"I know, I know. Well, I like it, okay? I'm having a lot of fun, the girls are so fun." Beca said. "They're also a bit weird, one day they were talking about their first time. There is some things I don't need to know!"

"What? They were talking about their first times?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah. Everyone." Beca said. "Even Chloe."

"Okay, that is weird." Lisa said.

"It was, but aside from that, we have a lot of fun." Beca said.

"What about your teacher?" Bailey asked with a knowing smirk.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"What? What about your teacher?" Ryan asked, looking between Bailey and Beca.

"Beca has a crush on her teacher!" Bailey said, making Ryan and Lisa gasp and turn to the small brunette.

"I do not! Bay has this ridiculous idea that I do." Beca defended herself.

"Oh, you so do!" Bailey said.

"Do you have a picture of her? We want to see what she looks like!" Lisa said.

"I can't believe you're in love with your teacher!" Ryan said. "If she's a dance teacher, she's probably like sixty!"

"She's not sixty and I don't have a crush on her." Beca said.

"How old is she?" Ryan asked.

"Oh you so do have a crush on her!" Bailey said, amused.

"I don't." Beca said. "Besides, we're not gonna just sit here all night and talk about my 'crush' are we?" Beca used hair quotes on the word 'crush' as she looked at her friends.

"Okay. I have news." Lisa announced. "I was waiting for you to get here, Bec."

"Well what is the news?" Bailey asked.

"Kyle finally asked me out!" Lisa announced, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh that's so great!" Ryan said. "You are so lucky, he is such a nice guy!"

"And he is so handsome!" Bailey said.

Beca faked a yawn. Talking about men wasn't her favorite subject and the girls all knew that, that's why they did it.

Lisa laughed.

"Sorry if we're bothering you with the opposite sex." Lisa said.

"That's okay, I was just kidding." Beca said.

"Wanna tell us about women?" Ryan asked.

"No. I mean, there are women who I find attractive, but they're either straight or I'm not interested in asking them out." Beca said.

"Oh come on, Bec!" Bailey said. "You have to get out there, you never dated anyone!"

"Thank you for reminding me, Bay." Beca said sarcastically. "I know that, but… I don't know, sometimes I think I romanticize the idea of dating, because I don't wanna ask out someone who I simply find attractive, I want to ask out someone I'm in love with, you know? And I know that this is probably never gonna happen, but I want to date someone I'm in love with and someone who's in love with me too."

"Beca, this badass is nothing but an image, because we all know that even though sometimes this happens, it's not that often." Ryan said. "Most of the time you meet someone, ask them out and you fall in love with them in the process."

"Yeah, I know." Beca rolled her eyes. "But I… I don't know, I guess a part of me just wants this to happen."

Lisa just gave her one sympathetic smile.

"Well who knows, Bec, maybe it can happen. Maybe you'll meet someone and you will fall in love with each other." Ryan said.

"Yeah, it can happen." Lisa said.

"Okay, let's do something else." Beca said.

"Let's play Just Dance!" Bailey suggested, standing up.

"Yes!" Ryan agreed. "Let's see if the 'ballerina' can beat us."

Beca laughed as Ryan went upstairs to grab the game.

oO0Oo

On Monday, Beca went to dance class thinking about what her friends had said. Did she really have a crush on Chloe? I mean, sure, she liked her, she was a nice woman, but… did she have a crush?

Beca was in the back of the class and she noticed that Stacie and Cynthia Rose weren't there and that was a bit strange. Chloe explained they told her they wouldn't come because of some work they had to do.

"Okay, now do the diagonal, we're gonna work on some jumps." Chloe said as she paused the music.

The girls all lined up at the back wall and they all pushed Beca to the front. The brunette didn't really mind, though.

"We're gonna do a chassé," Chloe said, demonstrating as she did. "and a grand jeté." She jumped and turned to the girls with a smile. "Okay?"

"You make it looks so easy." Fat Amy said.

Chloe chuckled.

"Okay, go." She said.

Beca did the chassé, wondering if she had done it right, and then the grand jeté and she turned back to see the girls all with surprised, amazed look on their faces.

"That was great!" Fat Amy said.

"That was really good." Chloe nodded. "Okay, next."

Beca smiled inwardly and returned to the end of the line.

When Chloe was teacher the choreography, there was a part where they needed to move their arms and, since they were standing way too close to each other, Denise gave Beca a slap on the face and the short brunette immediately fell back on the floor, laughing.

"Oh my God, Beca!" Denise covered her mouth and helped Beca get up. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beca said while still laughing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Beca said.

"What happened?" Chloe asked as she paused the song.

"I hit Beca's face accidentaly." Denise said.

Chloe laughed.

"Beca are you alright?" she asked, getting a nod from the brunette. "Denise, I'm gonna have to send you to the principal if you keep hitting everyone." Chloe said, shaking her head as she chuckled. "Okay, from the top!"

Beca chuckled and went back to her spot.

oO0Oo

After practice, Beca went back to her room with a smile on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about how fun dance class was and how much she loved being there.

As she laid down to sleep, she noticed she couldn't stop thinking about how cool her teacher was and how beautiful she was. She slowly wiped the smile off of her face.

_Shit._

* * *

_Of course you guys wouldn't mind a change in rating, you probably want to see some hot Bechloe sex, don't you? I should've known._


	5. Chapter 5

_Woohoo! I'm so glad about the response I'm getting from you guys!_

**_Guest (April 9th):_**_ What was I thinking, right? Of course you do. And thanks, I'm glad you think so!_

**_babygurlopo2:_**_ Beca's perspective on dating is my perspective, too, so we think alike._

**_atty jannie:_**_ I was thinking about that and yeah, in my last story in chapter 5, Beca and Chloe are already going out, so this one, things will go a lot slower. Yeah, I'm going to add some Bechloe sex in this story, but later (much later) on. And your idea was like freaking amazing, why haven't I thought of that? I love it!_

**_itsmefiebs: _**_On my throat, actually, but yeah. Ooh, that must've hurt, I broke two girls' fingers, another girl's nose and threw another girl a ball on the head, all while playing basketball. So yeah, I'm pretty dangerous lol_

**_Guest (April 10th): _**_Yeah, I'm gonna add some, but yes, later on, they're not even going out yet lol_

**_Frozen35: _**_I will wait a bit, like I said in the earlier reply, they're not even going out yet lol Yes, the teacher crush is also based on my life. Except in this story, the teacher likes the student back, which I doubt will happen in my life lol_

_Well, I pulled a muscle. Again. And my teacher made fun of me. Great! And I got more blisters, on my hands and on my toes. I have dance tonight, in an hour and a half, actually, so let's see how it goes lol_

* * *

Chloe waited for all the girls to come and smiled at them. She called them to sit on a circle around her and sat down.

"Okay, I have an announcement to make." She said.

"You're pregnant!" Fat Amy jumped in and asked. Chloe laughed.

"No." she shook her head. "Next week we're gonna have this improv game with other dance groups from Barden. We meet in the pool and they play some songs and we have to improvise, it's pretty self-explanatory."

The girls chuckled.

"Sounds fun." Ashley said.

"It is." Chloe nodded. "It's gonna be on a Friday night."

"Oh, maybe after that we could go out to dinner." Denise suggested.

"Yeah, it'd be fun. All of us." Jessica agreed. "Even you, Chloe."

"I hadn't thought about it. Yeah, that's a good idea." Chloe said. "I know a great restaurant, but it isn't on campus."

"Oh, that's okay. It's gonna be Friday, right?" Ashley said.

"You should invite your friend Aubrey, too." Stacie said.

"Actually, that'd be great, Aubrey really liked you guys." Chloe said. "And she was going with me, so I'm gonna ask her tonight."

oO0Oo

Chloe walked inside the apartment she was sharing with Aubrey with a satisfied smile. She went upstairs to the blonde's room to find her writing something in her notebook with a thoughtful look.

"Hey Brey! I have great news!" she said, sitting down on the blonde's bed.

"Yeah?" Aubrey asked, looking up from the notebook.

"You know the dance game next week, right?" Chloe asked, getting a nod from the blonde. "The girls suggested we'd go out to dinner and they told me to invite you. Are you interested?"

"Is Tom coming?" Aubrey asked.

"No, it's a girl's night out." Chloe said. "But are you coming?"

"Okay." Aubrey shrugged.

Chloe smiled huge.

"It's gonna be a lot of fun, you'll see." Chloe said. "Didn't you have fun that day?"

"Yeah." Aubrey shrugged. "Well, maybe you're right. I guess it is going to be fun."

Chloe smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to be in my room, choreographing." Chloe said.

"When _aren't _you choreographing?" Aubrey rolled her eyes, making the redhead giggle.

Chloe went to her room, put her things down, grabbed her iPod and started looking for songs. She found two versions of _Titanium _and stared at the songs for a few moments, before she put on the first version, the original.

At first, she was just thinking about the song, thinking about what moves she could create, but then her mind drifted to the time when she sang that song with Beca. She thought about how soft and nice the girl's voice was and how their voices harmonized perfectly.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality and she shook her head.

"Chlo?" Aubrey asked through the door.

"Come in, Brey!" Chloe said, pausing the song as Aubrey came in.

"What's going on? Why are you listening to _Titanium?" _Aubrey asked. "Are you going through a dry spell with Tom?"

Chloe chuckled.

"No." she said. "Well, we hadn't had sex in a few weeks, but that's not it."

"Okay, so what's going on?" Aubrey asked, sitting down on the bed beside her friend.

"Nothing, I was just looking for a song to choreograph and I found this one." Chloe shrugged.

Aubrey gave her a look.

"Something tells me you're hiding something from me, Beale." Aubrey said.

"I'm not." Chloe said.

"Well." Aubrey shrugged, standing up and going to the door. She opened it and turned around to face the redhead. "Remember, you can talk to me about anything."

Chloe nodded.

"I know. Thanks, Brey." Chloe smiled.

Aubrey sighed and left. She could feel Chloe was hiding something, but she wasn't going to push the redhead, when she was ready to tell, she would.

oO0Oo

Chloe had just gotten out of a meeting and she was about to go grab a cup of coffee, when she spotted a familiar brunette sitting on the grass, with her headphones around her neck. She smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey Beca!" she said.

Beca looked up, looking surprised.

"Oh, hey Chloe." Beca said. "What's up?"

"I just realized, your last name is Mitchell, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yep."

"Oh, so you're Ethan Mitchell's daughter?" Chloe asked.

"That'd be me." Beca nodded.

"Oh! I was his student when I was in freshman year here in Barden!" Chloe said. "He always talked about his little girl. You were his computer wallpaper."

"Okay, that's embarrassing." Beca said.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you, you haven't changed." Chloe said.

"Well, thanks." Beca said. "Do you wanna sit?"

"Actually, I was going to grab a cup of coffee." Chloe said. "Do you wanna come?"

"Are you gonna talk about my baby pictures?" Beca asked. Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"No."

"Alright, then." Beca closed her laptop and stood up.

They arrived at the campus coffee house and sat down on a table near the window. Chloe ordered a cappuccino and Beca ordered a espresso.

"Oh, do you know an Emily Mitchell?" Chloe asked.

"She's my cousin." Beca nodded. "You were her friend in high school."

"How did you know that?" Chloe asked.

"I used to stay with my aunt when my parents had a dinner date and Em would invite her redhead friend over. And they would play with me." Beca said. "And that redhead girl's name was Chloe."

"Oh my God, so you're Em's little cousin?!" Chloe asked, getting a nod and a chuckle from the brunette. "Oh my God! I didn't even recognize you, I have a picture of you saved on my phone."

Chloe looked through her phone and showed Beca a picture of her, Chloe and Emily. Beca was eight years old at the time, while Emily and Chloe were sixteen.

"Yep, that's me." Beca nodded.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" Chloe said. "You look so big!"

"Nobody has ever said something like that to me." Beca said and Chloe laughed.

"You look so grownup." Chloe said.

"That's better." Beca chuckled.

"So what's Emily been up to? It's been a long time since I've seen her." Chloe said.

"She's working a lot. She's dating a guy from college and she's waiting for him to propose." Beca said. "Nobody knows when that will happen."

"Well, who knows." Chloe shrugged. "Oh, I have news! I'm going to change the choreography, the costumes, the music all that stuff."

"Yes!" Beca said.

"The Bellas will have a group dance, you guys can have trios and duets and solos." Chloe said.

"That's even better!" Beca said.

"_And, _if you want, I have a solo idea for you." Chloe said.

"Really? What is it?"

"It's a lyrical solo to this song." Chloe looked through her iPod and selected a song, putting it on the table between them.

Beca frowned, but when Madilyn Bailey's version of _Titanium _started playing, her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Oh my God, I love it!" Beca said.

"I thought you would." Chloe chuckled.

"That is so great! Thanks, Chloe!" Beca said.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it." Chloe said and looked at her watch. "Well, I have to go, I'm going out with my boyfriend tonight."

"Well have fun." Beca said.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled as she grabbed her money to pay for her cappuccino.

Beca paid for her espresso as well and the two walked out, going to different directions. Beca tried, but no matter what she did, she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

When she got in her dorm, she immediately grabbed her cell phone and dialed Bailey's number.

oO0Oo

Beca stood up immediately when she spotted the blonde coming towards her.

"Bec! You had me worried, what's going on?" Bailey asked.

"Okay, I admit it, you were right. I have a huge crush on my teacher." Beca said straight away and Bailey immediately frowned.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Beca said.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I just… I can't stop thinking about her." Beca said. "And right now she invited me for a cup of coffee to talk about the Bellas. Oh, do you know she was Em's best friend in high school? The cool girl who would play with us?"

"The redhead Chloe?" Bailey asked. "Your teacher is redhead Chloe?"

Beca nodded.

"And she was my dad's student in her freshman year at Barden, so she's seen baby pictures of me." Beca said, making Bailey laugh.

"Baby Beca!" she said, pinching her cheeks.

Beca pulled her hands away from her face.

"She said I look big." Beca said.

"Okay, so she's blind." Bailey said, making Beca laugh. "You went out for coffee? In, like, a date?"

"No, it wasn't a date. We were just talking about stuff." Beca said. "Plus, she has a boyfriend."

Bailey crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Beca, Beca, Beca. Why can't you crush on people you _have _a chance with? Like me!" Bailey said.

Beca laughed hysterically.

"What?" she asked.

"You have more chances of getting together with me than with redhead Chloe!" Bailey said.

"Okay, thanks for your help." Beca said sarcastically.

"What do you want me to say? Go for it, Bec, I think she likes you too! Hell, she even invited you for a cup of coffee!" Bailey said.

Beca crossed her arms and glared at her. Bailey sighed.

"Let's get logical here, okay, shortie?" Bailey said. "You know you're not gonna do anything about it. You _can't _do anything about it."

"I won't?" Beca asked.

"You know yourself. You think 'oh, she's taken and she's straight, I can't do anything about it, therefore I won't'. You subconsciously choose to crush on people who are out of reach so you don't have to do anything about it." Bailey said. "There are plenty of other fish in the sea for you to fish and yet you insist on the ones who are so deep they can't see you."

"You suck." Beca said.

"But I'm right." Bailey said as they sat down.

"Yeah, but you still suck." Beca said, making Bailey laugh.

"You know I don't wanna hurt you, right, Bec? I want you to be happy, I love you like my sister. So I have to tell you the truth, I can't lie to you." Bailey said. "That's why I'm saying this right now. You know nothing can and probably will happen."

"I know that." Beca said with a sigh. "I just wished that for once, it would."

"I understand you." Bailey nodded and sighed as she saw Beca look down at her hands, then at the pond ahead of them. "Maybe we should have a girl's night out. We can sleep over at my house, we'll invite Ry and Lis. If you want, you can talk about your crush, but then we're gonna help you start moving on."

"That'd be good." Beca nodded. "I'd really like that."

Bailey smiled.

"Thanks Bay." Beca smiled up at her friend.

"No problem." Bailey said. "And remember, even though you're moving on, you can still call me to tell the most ridiculous things that happened between you and redhead Chloe. Like, 'oh my God, Bay! Today at class, she looked at me! She totally looked at me Bay!'."

Beca laughed.

"That sounds so tacky, I don't I will be telling you that." Beca said.

"Not like that, but trust me, you will." Bailey said.

"Oh, we have the improv game next week and after that we're gonna go out to dinner." Beca said. "I think you, Ry and Lisa should totally come to the game."

"That's cool! We can check out how redhead Chloe looks like now!" Bailey said.

"Why do you keep calling her redhead Chloe?" Beca asked.

"Remember Em had two friends named Chloe? We called Chloe redhead Chloe." Bailey said.

"Oh yeah!" Beca said. "Actually, we called her redhead Chlo."

"Yeah, we did." Bailey said. "Okay, I have to get going. Actually, if you wanna come and have dinner with me? My parents are out of town for a couple days."

"Sure, that'd be okay." Beca said.

"Okay, let's go." Bailey said as she stood up.

* * *

_Yay! A little Bechloe moment! Let me know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_babygurlopo2: _**_hahah that's okay lol but yeah, I guess it's weird, right? That is a part of the story that isn't based on my life. And thanks, I'm glad you think so!_

**_Cool Kat:_**_ Yes, eight years..._

**_itsmefiebs:_**_ Oh, I have no freaking idea lol I just do stuff like that, my dance teacher makes fun of me because of it and she tells everyone every chance she got (in a teasing way, not in a serious way). No, no way, it totally wasn't your fault, I believe you two, that was unfair. (no, that's not sarcasm)_

**_Guest:_**_ Yay, thanks! And yes, the story starts rolling ;) and thanks, everything will go alright. If anything changes I'll let you guys know lol_

_Dance, dance, dance! I wanna go back to dance, since my muscle is fine now and I have no more blisters! (Thank you, long weekend) And I hope you guys had a Happy Easter and that you got a lot of chocolate. If not, I hope you at least got what you wanted. _

_I'm changing this story's rating to **M**, you'll find out why in the next chapter probably (it's not what you're thinking)_

* * *

Beca was with the Bellas as the arrived at the pool. They had lanterns and a lot of people were sitting on the edges of the pool, eager to watch the dance groups perform.

Beca looked around, feeling a little nervous, and spotted Bailey and Ryan sitting on the edge of the pool. When she spotted them, they both gave her thumbs up, making the brunette chuckle.

"Okay, let's start this thing!" Justin said as he came between the groups and the crowd cheered. "We're gonna play some songs, each team has to do a little improvisation for every song, the ones who don't do it, will be cut off." He said as he set the sound system. "Let's start with…"

"Every member of the group has to go at least once." Chloe said, noticing Justin forgot to mention that. "I can start if you guys want to see what it's like."

The girls nodded and Chloe turned back to face Justin.

Ke$ha's _Die Young _started playing and immediately, someone from the other group started dancing. Chloe was waiting for her chance to join in, she had the combination in her mind. She only joined in in the end of the song. She did some moves that left the Bellas' jaws hanging, including Beca's, and in the end, she did a front handspring and ended on a side split.

Justin and the others all applauded and he started looking through the song selection again.

"Oh my God, that was so good!" Fat Amy said.

"Yes, you were amazing!" Denise agreed.

"Thank you, girls." Chloe nodded. "Now, I want to see some of you go."

"You got it." The girls nodded.

"I'll go next." Lilly whispered, but only Cynthia Rose heard her, of course, she was standing right next to her.

Stacie was dancing now and she was very good. Now it was down to the Bellas and the Treblemakers, they were a hip hop group. Beca noticed there was a brunette boy who was looking over at her, checking her out, but not in a gross, obvious way. He seemed nice.

"Beca, you're next." Cynthia Rose said.

"What? Me?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, you're the last one! Everybody else has already gone." Fat Amy said.

"And you know the rules, every member has to go at least once." Chloe said.

Beca didn't say anything. She knew she had to go, but she was nervous. Dancing alone, without the Bellas and Chloe was really weird. Especially when she was going to dance in front of people who were competing against her and who would be judging her. Well, basically that's what she signed up for.

Beca saw from the corner of her that the Trebles were patting that brunette boy on the back and wishing him good luck. She was gonna compete against him? He didn't look that threatening.

Wiz Khalifa's _Work Hard, Play Hard _started playing and Beca noticed the boy looked confused. She had done a choreography in hip hop a long time ago that she could use in this song, so she took the chance and went for it.

As soon as Beca began dancing, she blocked everything else, she couldn't even hear the crowd cheering, the others clapping or the Bellas cheering her on, surprised at what she could do.

She took the chance that the boy who was going against her didn't show signs of movement and she decided she could end there. She did a handstand with one hand and used the other to do a salute to the Trebles as the crowd cheered. She then got into two feet again and winked at the Trebles, who were all left with eyes wide and jaws wide open as she walked back to the Bellas.

Justin looked at the Trebles as the song ended.

"I'm sorry guys, Jesse didn't go, so you are" clap, clap "CUT OFF! The Bellas win!"

The Bellas celebrated and hugged Beca, practically squishing her organs out. Many were asking her how she did that, asking for tips.

"That was amazing!" Cynthia Rose said.

"Yes, now let's go celebrate our victory!" Fat Amy said as the Bellas left. Beca stayed behind though and went over to her friends.

Bailey hugged her very tight, while Ryan just laughed and waved at her.

"I knew it. You still got it." Bailey said.

"Of course I do." Beca said.

"We are so proud of you!" Ryan said.

"Thanks." Beca nodded. "Well, I have to get going, the girls and I are going out to dinner."

Bailey smirked and nudged her.

"You enjoy dinner." She said.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Why do I tell you stuff?"

"Because I'm your best friend."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Beca said and Bailey glared at her.

"We'll see you later, Bec. You tell us about dinner later." Ryan said. "We're gonna show you the video of this game to Lisa later."

"You guys filmed it?"

"Of course we did! So you can enjoy watching your crush's dance over and over. Man, that was sexy!" Bailey said, making Ryan laugh and Beca blush.

"Okay, I'm leaving now or they'll leave me behind." Beca said.

Bailey laughed and she and Ryan waved at Beca before walking off.

Beca barely turned around and she noticed the brunette boy who was staring at her was right in front of her with a smile.

"Hi, you're Beca, right?" he asked. "I'm Jesse."

"Hi." Beca said.

"I couldn't help but notice your dance, you were very good." Jesse said. "I couldn't follow that, I haven't been dancing long."

"Well, thanks." Beca said.

"Would you be interested in going out with me sometime?" Jesse asked.

"Umm, I'm sorry, no." Beca said.

"Can I know why?"

"You're just… not my type."

"And what _is _your type?"

Beca shrugged.

"Look, I have to go, the Bellas will go out to celebrate." Beca pointed behind her.

"Oh. You didn't have to throw that in my face." Jesse said, pretending to be offended.

"Just don't cry a river, alright?" Beca smirked.

"I'll try." Jesse nodded. "I'll see you around, then."

"Yeah. Bye."

Beca walked over to where the Bellas had gone off to and found Chloe and Aubrey waiting in front of a black SUV.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They left already." Aubrey said.

"What?" Beca asked.

"We wanted to leave, too, but then I thought, since I'm the teacher, I should _probably _wait and offer you a ride." Chloe said. "Although, I really didn't want to."

"Well, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Beca said. "Some Treble was talking to me."

The three got in, Beca in the backseat.

"Hmm, he was?" Chloe smirked.

"Yeah. He was a little annoying. Not my type." Beca said.

"In our Bella time, we were forbidden to sleep with any of the Trebles." Chloe said. "Right, Brey?"

"Yeah." Aubrey nodded. "We never broke that oath."

"Are you two trying to scare me?" Beca asked.

Chloe laughed.

"No, we're just saying." Chloe said. "It's not a thing anymore, you can sleep with whoever you want to."

"Thanks, teacher." Beca said sarcastically. "I'm glad you're giving me permission."

Chloe laughed.

Aubrey gave Chloe a look from the corner of her eye, but the redhead didn't even notice.

oO0Oo

At dinner, the girls were having the time of their lives, making jokes, being able to joke and talk more since they weren't in class. Aubrey came out of her shell a little bit and she participated a lot more in the conversations.

Beca was the quietest, sometimes she shared some stories, but she preferred to listen rather than to talk. She'd always been like that and she wanted to change.

At around midnight, they decided it was time to leave, so they started to get to their cars. Fat Amy, Stacie, Lilly and Jessica went in one car, while Ashley, Denise, Cynthia Rose and Beca went in another. Chloe and Aubrey went in their car. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Aubrey fastened her seatbelt and heard her best friend sigh happily on the driver's seat. She looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, say it." Aubrey said. Chloe frowned.

"Say what?" Chloe asked.

"You're hiding something from me and you know it." Aubrey said. "I know it has to do with the Bellas."

"I think you're talking crazy, Brey." Chloe said. "I'm not hiding anything from you."

"I know you, Chloe. We've been friends since college, I know when you're hiding something." Aubrey said.

"Well, then I don't know what I'm hiding from you." Chloe said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and dropped the subject.

oO0Oo

Lisa sat down and put a bowl of popcorn in the middle of the floor where Ryan, Bailey and Beca were sitting. She sat down between Ryan and Beca and turned to the small brunette.

"What were you talking about?" she asked.

"I was telling the girls how dinner went." Beca said. "Nothing _that _exciting."

"She didn't look at you during dinner?" Lisa asked.

"Of course she did. Maybe like a couple times when I was sharing some stories." Beca said.

"Wow. You're in." Ryan said sarcastically, making Beca laugh.

"We created a group in Facebook and WhatsApp. Chloe posted a few videos of us dancing so we could check it out." Beca said. "Now we're talking about going away maybe one weekend. Us and the boyfriends."

"That will be a little sucky, then." Lisa said.

"I don't know, maybe." Beca shrugged. "I mean, I haven't met Tom yet, I don't know how I'm gonna react when I see them together."

"Just don't puke or make an angry face to her and you'll be fine." Bailey said, making Lisa and Ryan chuckle.

"I'm not gonna do that." Beca said. "Sometimes when I think about that, I… I don't know, I feel stupid and… naughty."

"Why?" Bailey asked.

"Come on, I have a crush on my teacher, who, hello, is straight and taken, I mean, what the hell am I waiting for? For her to realize she likes me back and get together with me?" Beca asked. "And if we did get together, what kind of relationship would we have? I mean, she's eight years older than me, she has other priorities in her life, she probably wants to get married and have children. I'm only nineteen, she must think of me as a kid. A little baby."

The three other girls sighed. Lisa put her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"You know we're here for you, Bec. We're just glad to see you understand why this relationship wouldn't and won't become real." She said.

"Yeah, now we can help you move on." Ryan said.

"I'd like that." Beca nodded.

"I have an idea!" Bailey said, getting everybody's attention. She had a huge grin on her face as she sat straight. "We're gonna come up with a new schedule for you so you can keep your teacher out of your mind. We're gonna make you a nerd!"

Beca laughed.

"What?"

"Yeah! It's perfect!" Ryan said.

"Yes, when you're studying, you're not thinking about anything else!" Lisa said.

"We want you to get the best grades in your paper. If you don't, that means you didn't study hard enough, which means you spent your study time thinking about your crush." Bailey said. "And we're gonna monitor you every weekend."

"Okay, well what about my dance classes?" Beca asked.

"Sure, we can't get you out of that." Bailey rolled her eyes. "But you get the idea. Come on, let's start your schedule!"

"Yes!" Ryan and Lisa said.

"What? I thought you two were gonna be against that!" Beca said.

"Well, it isn't exactly our idea of fun, but if it's gonna help you move on from Chloe, then we're in." Ryan said with a smile.

Beca rolled her eyes with a sigh. She didn't want to keep herself busy so she wouldn't think about Chloe. She wanted to be able to think about the redhead as much as she wanted. But she knew that her friends' plan was for the best.

oO0Oo

"Okay, Jessica, Ashley and Beca, you're gonna have your trio practice on Mondays and Wednesdays at six, Beca, your solo practice will be at seven. Stacie's solo practice will be at nine on Tuesdays and Thursdays and the rest of the days, starting at five, you have group practice." Chloe said as she looked at her notebook. "Okay, everybody got that?"

"Are you seriously gonna make us wake up at, like, five in the morning?" Beca asked.

"Yes, I am. We don't have another option." Chloe said.

"Okay, so I'm gonna have…" Beca started counting. "Nineteen to twenty two hours of dance class per week?!"

The girls laughed.

"Welcome to the life of a competitive dancer." Chloe smiled. "Besides, you guys aren't the only ones who have practice, I have practice, too. I have ballet after your classes."

"Really?" Jessica asked. "How come?"

"Well, it's my profession." Chloe said. "You can't expect me to teach jazz without having the basics, right?"

"Are we gonna get sore?" Denise asked.

"Of course you are." Chloe said. "But, _again, _welcome to the life of a competitive dancer." Chloe smiled.

"Your smile can be evil sometimes." Cynthia Rose said, getting a laugh and a nod from the other girls.

"I never heard that." Chloe laughed.

"Well, it's true." Cynthia Rose said.

Chloe chuckled, putting her notebook away and standing up.

"Okay, let's start!" she said.

* * *

_For the record, my dance teacher has the same smile as Chloe and sometimes, I just want to knock that smile off of her face, because it can be EVIL. For like a second, maybe. Am I a bad person? ):_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yesterday was International Dance Day! (At least here in Brazil) so yay! :D_

_**ballpointmf: **thank you!_

**_babygurlopo2:_**_ Yes, I would like to see it as well! That'd be really great!_

**_Detective Sexy McBadass:_**_ Thanks! And no, I can't. Only with a normal two-handed handstand :/ haha okay then!_

**_itsmefiebs:_**_ Thanks, me too! Well that's good to know lol I can imagine he did haha_

**_Frozen35:_**_ Haha, I'm still thinking about Jesse and if I'm gonna make him a nice, annoying person or a bad, hateful person... hmm. And that's okay haha_

_On with it, a-ca-bitches! ;)_

_Oh, this chapter contais M rated material. (again, it's probably not what you're thinking)_

* * *

Chloe sighed as she stared into nothing while she held the remote, pointing at the TV. She was switching channels, because her thumb was moving automatically, but she wasn't paying attention to a thing on TV.

Aubrey saw that and looked between the TV and her best friend and chuckled.

"Okay, what's going on?" Aubrey asked, sitting beside Chloe and turning off the TV. "Why are you staring into nothing as if you're deep in thought?"

"I am deep in thought." Chloe said.

"Can I know what you're thinking about?" Aubrey asked.

"I was thinking about Tom." Chloe confessed, making Aubrey roll her eyes and groan. "I'm serious, I mean… I know I've been with him for a very long time, but… we haven't been going out lately and he's been a little distant, you know?"

"_You _know I never liked that guy." Aubrey said. "I think you can do so much better."

Chloe smiled.

"Thanks." Chloe said. "Our apartment is almost ready, we're supposed to be moving in together and I'm thinking… is he even the right guy for me?"

"Well maybe if you're asking yourself that is because he isn't." Aubrey said. "If you want to, you can just break up with him and go look for somebody else. Somebody who makes you feel like you're on fire just by being near that person. And not just when you're crushing on them, but after ten years of being together."

"I see." Chloe nodded and sighed, then looked up at Aubrey with a smile. "Thanks, Brey."

"You're always welcome." Aubrey smiled. "You know your student, Stacie?"

"Yeah?"

"She's a nice girl, right?"

"Yeah, Stacie's very sweet and funny. Why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering." Aubrey shrugged.

Chloe's eyes widened and she smiled huge.

"Do you like her? I think you like her!" Chloe said.

"What? No!"

"Of course you do! Plus, I think she likes you, too. She's the one who asked me to invite you." Chloe smirked and nudged her.

"She did?"

"Yeah! I think you should go for it." Chloe said.

"What? Go for it? Where are we, in high school?"

"Look, if she asks you out, just say yes and go out on a date with her. If you don't like her, you let her down easy." Chloe said. "What harm can one date do?"

"Chloe, she's eight years younger than me!"

"So? Age doesn't say anything. Stacie seems to be really mature."

Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Brey, if she asks you out, go for it!" Chloe said. "There's nothing wrong with that! Come out of your shell, you don't have to play so safe everytime."

Aubrey sighed.

"I guess you're right." Aubrey said. "I'm just tired of getting my heart broken."

"I know." Chloe nodded. "Go for it, okay? If you like her and she likes you, that's what matters."

"Thanks, Chlo." Aubrey smiled.

"You're always welcome." Chloe smiled back and Aubrey giggled.

oO0Oo

Chloe watched with crossed arms as the girls did the piece she had just taught them. She paused the song and turned to them.

"Okay, Denise, a little correction: your arm is supposed to be straight when you do this movement." Chloe demonstrated. "And keep it straight, okay? Don't bend your elbow."

Denise nodded.

"Okay, one more time!" Chloe restarted the song and watched them. "Five, six, seven, eight!"

Chloe smiled as they finished.

"It's looking good!" she said. "Now let's stretch."

The girls stretched and went to put on their shoes, excited about their choreography, when Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy noticed Beca didn't look good.

"Beca, are you alright?" Cynthia Rose asked, concerned.

Beca looked up and she looked a little pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just…" she sighed, pinching her nose bone and looking down. "I think my blood pressure is lowering."

As soon as she heard that, Chloe put her notebook down and ran out of the room and down to the lobby. A few minutes later, she was back and she had a spoon, a salt shaker and a candy.

"Put your head down." She said.

Beca looked confused.

"How?" she asked.

"Lay down on your back, pull your legs up." Chloe said and Beca did. She stood in front of the brunette and grabbed her legs, putting her arms on her feet. "Now put the salt under your tongue. It's gonna feel a little weird, but don't swallow."

Chloe handed her the spoon with some salt in it and Beca did as she was told, lying back down.

"It tasted horrible!" she managed to say, getting a laugh from the girls.

"I told you." Chloe said and turned to the girls. "It's okay, you guys can go, I'll stay here until Beca's feeling better."

"Feel better, Beca." Ashley said as she left.

"Get well, shortie." Cynthia Rose smirked when Beca groaned at the nickname.

The others waved at the two before leaving.

Chloe smiled at them and turned to Beca.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little. I'm still feeling a little out of breath." Beca said.

"Does that happen often?"

"A little." Beca shrugged.

"Okay, drink this water." Chloe handed her a glass of water.

Beca tried to drink it, but without being able to sit up, it was going to be difficult.

"Chloe, can you release my legs, please?"

"You're supposed to keep your head down, so no." Chloe said.

"How am I supposed to drink this?"

"You manage. It's not that hard." Chloe shrugged and looked at her watch.

"Do you have some place to be right now? 'Cause it's okay, I can go to my dorm and take care of myself there." Beca said.

"No, I don't." Chloe assured her. "I'll explain to Aubrey when I get home why I was late."

Beca nodded and finished the glass of water, setting it aside.

"Okay, now eat this candy." Chloe handed her the candy.

"Will you let me sit up now?"

"Alright." Chloe released her legs and sat down beside Beca.

"I'm sorry, this used to happen more, a couple years ago." Beca said.

"Did you go to a doctor to see this?"

"No. Well, I did go to a doctor, but not because of this." Beca said. "This usually happens when I exercise without eating properly."

"Beca, you know when you do three hours of exercise you gotta eat well." Chloe said.

"I know." Beca said and looked down. "I just sometimes do this. I… I had… I've had my share of problems with eating when I was seventeen."

"You mean…"

"I've dealt with an eating disorder." Beca nodded. "And sometimes this stuff just comes back to me. That's why I hate this mirror." She looked up and pointed the mirror. "Because everytime I look at my reflection I see my flaws and I hate that."

"Beca…" Chloe sighed, thinking about what to say. "I don't know what it feels like to go through that, but I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to flaws, okay? You shouldn't pay attention to that voice in your head that lies to you and says that you're fat. You're not fat. You're beautiful. I know it's difficult, but you have to let that stuff go."

Beca nodded and looked up.

"I know. I've been doing therapy since then." She said. "I'm letting go. I'm not that girl anymore, but sometimes this happens." She shrugged. "I promise I'm gonna try not to let this happen again."

Chloe smiled and chuckled.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah. Definitely." Beca said.

"Are you okay to walk back to your dorm?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I am." Beca nodded.

"Okay, so I'm gonna get going, then." Chloe said.

"Yeah, sure." Beca nodded and stood up slowly, then she grabbed her bag and was out of the room. She looked behind to see Chloe locking the room. She sighed and looked back ahead of her and before she knew it, Chloe was walking with her to the elevator.

Beca looked at her phone and saw she had a few messages from Bailey. She read them briefly, not wanting Chloe to oversee it, even though she was almost certainly sure the redhead wouldn't.

None of the girls said anything, when they got on their floor, they got out, waved and said their goodbyes and went in different directions.

oO0Oo

Chloe sighed, frustrated. She was watching a movie with Tom, but she couldn't pay attention to it. Tom didn't seem to notice, though. He was on his cellphone, maybe emailing his boss, but this time, she didn't care. She was thinking about something else. Or _somebody _else.

"Babe? What's up, you aren't paying attention?" Tom asked, looking up at his girlfriend.

"Huh? What?" Chloe asked.

Tom giggled.

"You're not paying attention to the movie." Tom said. "And you love this movie, you usually watch like twice in a row."

"I'm sorry, maybe I'm just stressed." Chloe said.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" Tom asked.

"You sound just like Aubrey." Chloe said. "I'm just stressed. I'm sure I'm gonna be better in a few weeks."

"Okay, if you're sure." Tom said. "Do you want me to pause the movie?"

"No, that's okay." Chloe smiled. Tom nodded and looked back down at his phone.

oO0Oo

Chloe closed the door of Aubrey's apartment and sighed, closing her eyes. She went straight to her room, put her purse down and sat on her bed. She was feeling frustrated and now she could finally understand why. She grabbed her iPod and looked through her songs.

After a few minutes, Chloe grabbed a tank top, some shorts, some clean underwear and headed to the bathroom, taking her iPod with her. She plugged it in the sound system, chose a playlist and turned to the shower. She turned on the water and, while she waited for it to be hot enough, she tried to choose a song. She just put it on shuffle and got in the shower.

She relaxed as she got under the hot water and listened to Cindy Lauper's _True Colors. _She closed her eyes and sang along to it as she shampooed her hair. When the song ended, _Work Hard, Play Hard _came on and she opened her eyes. She immediately started thinking about the game and, of course, Beca. She thought back to all the moves the brunette did and how good of a dancer she was. She tried hard not to let herself think of Beca that way, but she couldn't help it. She thought the brunette looked hot when she did that dance.

Chloe closed her eyes again as she thought about the brunette. She knew she shouldn't, but she just couldn't help it. She thought about her dancing in slow motion, her hair flying everywhere, moving her hips in a sexy way. She then thought about her looking at her and biting her lower lip, but then she remembered that didn't happen, but now she didn't care.

She started breathing hard and feeling very aroused. Right now, she didn't care anymore about right and wrong, she concentrated on her thoughts and fantasies. She subconsciously inserted two fingers in herself and immediately gasped at the sensation. She knew Aubrey wasn't home yet, so she didn't have to keep quiet.

She sat down, feeling the hot water hit her shoulders and head, and she threw her head back as she imagined the brunette kissing her neck gently with her hot lips. She moaned as she imagined the brunette sucking on her skin and picked up the pace.

She imagined the brunette kissing her earlobe and whispering her name on her ear. She moaned again and could feel her orgasm approaching quickly and she sped up her actions again.

Chloe arched her back and whispered Beca's name breathlessly as she came. She rode out her high and slowly opened her eyes as she breathed loudly. She then looked around and remembered where she was and ran her hands through her damp hair and let out a sigh. She thought about what she had just done and slowly, tears started filling her eyes. She heard Christina Perri's _Human _playing and she started crying immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow, I'm so happy about the response I'm getting. And thanks for all the birthday wishes ^-^_

**_babygurlopo2: _**_Yeah... I wonder too ;)_

**_Frozen35: _**_Oh, that's so great to hear, I'm so happy! And thanks. That is also based on my life._

**_itsmefiebs: _**_Thanks and no worries haha I know it's like a week later now, but I hope you got some rest._

**_Detective Sexy McBadass: _**_Haha I can do it! Ever since I was a kid! I'm working on it, maybe soon I'll be able to do a one handed handstand. I actually thought of that because this twelve-year-old boy in my studio can do it and he's like an amazing dancer!_

**_atty jannie: _**_Ya__y! Well, Chloe's crying because she realized she likes her student and feels guilty about it. She feels guilty about doing what she did and most importantly, she's crying because she knows her and Beca can never be together._

**_Miss-Statement: _**_Oooh, thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it! _

**_silent12reader: _**_Thanks! Well, we'll have to read to find out ;)_

_Last week, a few hours after I posted this story I had dance and my teacher chose me to pair with for the stretches and since I'm the most flexible, when I did the butterfly, she literally lied down on top of me, like, literally, she sat down on my lower back and lied down on my back. Then when I had my legs straight she also lied down on top of me and I could feel her breathing. On the straddle, she did the same thing and we repeated. And after class they threw me a surprise birthday party, which she filmed everything! (she didn't show me yet, but still lol) so I'm really happy! Sore, but still happy._

* * *

Beca couldn't deny she was frustrated, a little mad at herself and, mostly, sad. She was almost completely devastated because, out of all the crushes she had, the one she had on Chloe was the strongest and deepest. She never wanted someone this much. She knew nothing could happen between the two and wouldn't happen anyway. But she wished things would happen the way she imagined for once. But then again, she wouldn't do anything about it, how can she expect Chloe to notice anything by just looking at her?

Beca entered the room that Wednesday morning and put her bag in the cubby and put on her jazz shoes with a yawn. She then noticed Chloe was already in the room, writing something down on her notebook.

"Good morning." She said.

Chloe looked up at her, gave her a little smile and looked back at her notebook.

Beca frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No." Chloe said.

Jessica and Ashley arrived together and the four began rehearsing.

During rehearsals, they joked, like usual and Beca couldn't help but notice Chloe was acting differently towards her. She looked at her sometimes, but she'd blush and look away quickly and when she'd talk to her, she'd stutter a bit. Beca wondered if Jessica and Ashley noticed that too.

After trio rehearsal, Beca had her solo rehearsal, so she went over to her bag, grabbed her water bottle as Chloe grabbed her notebook and began switching pages quickly.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Beca asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Chloe said. "Why do you ask?"

Beca decided to drop it, maybe it was nothing.

"No reason." She said.

"Okay, let's start." Chloe said. "Let's see if you remember the steps. Five, six, seven, eight!"

Beca followed Chloe's instructions and, since the redhead was in front of her, she couldn't help but look at her butt. She immediately brought her eyes back up, though, seeing as the redhead was looking at her through the mirror.

Chloe watched Beca dance and tried to ignore the fact that the song was driving her crazy. She thanked herself for creating a lyrical solo, otherwise she wouldn't make it through.

Chloe walked behind Beca and she couldn't help but check the girl out, especially when she was on the floor and rose up by her chest. Her breath got caught in her throat and she hoped the brunette didn't notice.

When Beca was done, Chloe nodded and paused the song.

"That was really good." She said. "Now, to the new part."

"Oh, hey, Chloe, I wanted to ask you something." Beca said. Chloe turned back to her. "I was watching some dance videos on YouTube and I saw some tricks that were awesome and I thought it would be really cool if you taught us."

"What tricks?" Chloe asked.

"Umm, tilts, a straight scorpion, an aerial?" Beca said. "You know, those tricks."

"Oh, I know." Chloe nodded. "Well, we have a few months until competitions start, so I guess we can work on that. I could even put an aerial or a needle in your group choreography."

"That'd be great!" Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe smiled.

Beca smiled back and she couldn't help but notice that Chloe's pupils were dilated.

"Okay, now for your dance, you're gonna have to do this movement." Chloe got on the floor, putting her legs straight in front of her. She slid them by her right and got on her stomach, then got into a seal stretch and then a straddle, bringing her legs through and closing them in front, then she looked at Beca, whose eyes had widened.

"I'm sorry, do you really expect me to do that?"

"Yeah." Chloe said. "And after that, instead of ending with your legs straight in front of you, you hold the straddle and throw your head back, your arms sliding open until you're on the floor with your back arched and looking behind you." Chloe spoke and demonstrated.

"No way, I can't do that." Beca said.

"Don't worry, we're gonna work on your middle splits. And I'm gonna give you a few stretches so you can get them." Chloe assured. "But now, we're gonna stretch!"

Beca groaned and sat on the mat that Chloe put in front of her.

Chloe helped Beca stretch and she was glad the brunette couldn't see her, because she couldn't help but stare at her and admire her flexibility. When Beca got into a straddle, Chloe was glad she was a little more flexible than most girls and put her knees beside her and sat on her lower back, getting a groan from the younger girl. She giggled and continued forcing her down.

"Does that hurt?" she asked.

"Yes!" Beca said.

"Good." Chloe smiled.

"I think you like to torture your students!" Beca said, getting a laugh from the redhead.

Chloe looked at her watch and got off of Beca.

"Okay, you can relax now." She said.

"Oh thank God!" Beca said as she sat up and brought her legs together.

Chloe giggled again and stood up, going back to the computer and her notebook.

oO0Oo

Bailey sat down on her bed as Beca got in her room after her and closed the door.

"What is it now?" Bailey asked.

"Okay, is it okay that when Chloe looked at me today her pupils were dilated? Like, really dilated?" Beca asked.

"Are you sure you're not imagining things?" Bailey asked.

"I'm sure, Bay." Beca nodded. "I had solo rehearsal today and I looked at her and her pupils were dilated!"

"Are you sure?" Bailey asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Beca said. "I mean, I'm going crazy, Bay, I have never wanted someone this much!"

Bailey sighed.

"I think this is not a simple crush, Bay. I'm in love."

Bailey looked up at her.

"You're in love?"

"Yeah." Beca nodded. "Sometimes I think she may like me back. I know that it's crazy and impossible, but I do."

"Beca, you know that when you're in love you overanalyze things and you think they're signs. Her pupils might have been dilated but that doesn't necessarily mean she likes you, too." Bailey said.

"Then what does it mean, then?" Beca asked.

Bailey shrugged.

"I don't know." Bailey said. "But don't get your hopes up, alright?"

"I'll try not to." Beca nodded. "I'll try to… ignore the 'signs', I don't know."

Bailey giggled.

"Yes." She said. "You know I don't want you to get your heart broken because you thought you had a chance."

"I understand." Beca nodded. "Well, thanks for the talk, Bay."

Bailey laughed.

"You're welcome." She said. "You wanna eat something?"

"Sure." Beca nodded and the two went downstairs to the kitchen.

oO0Oo

Aubrey opened the door of Chloe's room and found her writing down something on her notebook. She put one hand on her hip.

"Okay, you and I are gonna talk right now." She said.

Chloe looked up at her and frowned, confused.

"About what?"

"There is something you're hiding from me and it's making you stressed and frustrated and I wanna know what it is." Aubrey came in and sat in front of her best friend on her bed.

"Well, Tom said something like that to me the other day." Chloe said. "And after I got home, I finally realized what it is."

"What is it? I can help you, Chloe." Aubrey said.

"Okay." Chloe let out a breath and closed her eyes. "I think I may be in love with one of my students."

"What?!" Aubrey exclaimed. "What are you- what does- what?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded.

"Who?"

"I don't wanna say just yet." Chloe said. "But I… well, I was taking a shower and I was listening to _Titanium _and I…"

Aubrey gave her a sympathetic look.

"Look, you know this is wrong, right? You are the teacher and you shouldn't be feeling that way." Aubrey said.

"You think I don't know that?" Chloe asked as she started crying, which surprised Aubrey. "I know all about the complications and reasons why I shouldn't feel this way! I've got Tom, who's a very sweet guy and who cares about me! But my heart doesn't want him!"

Aubrey sighed. She had never seen Chloe this way, ever.

"Okay, Chloe, I don't wanna make you sad, but you know that what you said is true." Aubrey said. "I'm sorry, but you know nothing can happen between you and your student. Whoever she is."

Chloe nodded, looking down as she continued crying.

"Do you want something to eat or to drink?" Aubrey asked.

"No. I just… I think I just want to be alone for now." Chloe said.

"If you need me, I'll be in the living room." Aubrey said, getting a nod from the redhead.

Aubrey looked at Chloe one last time and closed the door.

oO0Oo

Fat Amy frowned as she watched her redheaded teacher walk into the room that Thursday afternoon. She could tell something was wrong with the redhead and she looked around, wondering if any of the girls noticed.

"Hi girls, I have some news." Chloe said. "I did some changes in the choreography, so we're gonna start doing some exercises. Everyone grab a mat."

The girls did so and came back to their positions.

"We're gonna work on the side splits and back flexibility, so you'll be able to do a straight scorpion." Chloe said. "Get on the mat and let's start."

Fat Amy noticed Chloe's eyes looked a bit puffy, it looked like she'd been crying the previous night. She made a mental note to ask her after class.

The whole rehearsal, it looked like Chloe's energy had been drained and that she was tired. She barely looked up at the girls, except for when she watched them do the choreography and even then, she was a little off.

After rehearsal ended, the girls put their shoes and they were gone. Fat Amy took the chance that only Stacie and Beca were in the room and they were talking, to go and ask Chloe if she was okay.

"Hey Chloe." She said. Chloe looked up and offered what could've been described as a sad smile.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" Chloe asked as she looked back down and took some notes.

"I just noticed you look a little down and I wanted to ask, is everything alright?" Fat Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed." Chloe said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm gonna be better soon." Chloe said.

"Okay. Well, bye." Fat Amy smiled and left.

Stacie smiled at Beca, grabbed her bag and left. Beca grabbed her bag and stood up, going towards Chloe.

"So, Stacie said she's going out with Aubrey this Friday." Beca said.

"Oh, really?" Chloe asked, her eyebrows knitting together. She must've been too sad last time and Aubrey chose to let her morn.

"Yeah." Beca chuckled. "Aubrey didn't tell you?"

"No." Chloe sighed. "Well, I'm gonna ask her about it tonight."

"Hey, I noticed you look like you've been crying, is everything alright?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. Just stress." Chloe shook her head.

"Okay." Beca shrugged. "I was going out for a cup of coffee, do you wanna come? I don't know, maybe you'll take your mind off of whatever is stressing you."

"Well I guess." Chloe said. "It's worth a try."

Beca smiled.

"You go first, I have to lock up the room and give the key down at the lobby." Chloe said.

"Okay." Beca nodded and left.

Chloe sighed. _You shouldn't be doing it, Chloe. You shouldn't have said 'yes', you're the teacher, you're the adult here._

Beca walked towards the coffee house cursing herself. What has she done? She knows she shouldn't ask Chloe for a cup of coffee, she should go to her dorm and study. But she can't help herself.

Beca smiled when she saw Chloe come in and sit down in front of her with a small smile.

"I'm gonna see Emily this weekend. My dad invited her parents over for dinner on Saturday." Beca said. "I'm gonna tell her you're my teacher."

"Oh, tell her I said 'hi'." Chloe said.

"I will." Beca nodded.

"So your parents still live here?" Chloe asked.

"Well, my parents split when I was sixteen and my mom moved to a house in Atlanta." Beca said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Chloe said.

"It's okay." Beca shook her head. "It took me a long time to get over it, me and my dad haven't always been on best terms. I've always felt like he saw me as a failure, so I've always felt the need to… make him proud of me. I've always thought to myself, one day, I'm gonna make him proud to be my father."

Chloe nodded.

"I understand." Chloe said. "I have an older brother and I've always felt that he was the best son in the world, I felt that my parents didn't exactly see me, so I've always had the need to make them proud. Now, I understand that your parents are gonna love you for who you are and that's what's important."

"I see." Beca nodded. "Well, sometimes my dad and I fight and I feel the need to run away, to just disappear for a while. Now I don't have that urge anymore because I don't live with my dad, but I still get angry when we argue."

Chloe offered a sympathetic smile.

"Usually I call my friend Bailey and she makes me feel better." Beca said with a small smile.

"I know that feeling." Chloe nodded. "Aubrey and I have been friends since freshman year of college and I feel like I can tell her everything. Well, almost everything, because she's a little judgmental sometimes."

Beca giggled.

"Bailey is not judgmental, she helps me very often. I can tell her 'Bay, I've killed someone' and she'd listen to my side of the story and tell me what I should do, being truthful to me. Sure, she'd probably judge me a little, 'cause that was a bad example." Beca said, making Chloe laugh and nod.

The two drank coffees, ate a muffin and a doughnut and before they knew it, it was nine thirty and Chloe needed to head back home.

"I'm sorry, Beca, I should get going. But this was fun, it certainly made me feel better." Chloe smiled.

"Good, it was supposed to." Beca said. "I should be going, too."

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe said.

"Sure." Beca nodded as they walked out of the shop. Beca turned to Chloe, unsure of what to do, she didn't know if she should hug the redhead or not.

Chloe stared at Beca's face, looking deep into her eyes, then her eyes went down to her lips, but quickly returned to her eyes. _Behave, Beale. _She wanted to kiss the girl so bad, she wished she could taste those lips, but she knew she couldn't.

Beca notice Chloe stare at her lips, but thought nothing of it. She decided to end the tension and smiled.

"Bye." She said and walked away. She felt her cheeks on fire and she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She felt a pair of eyes on her back and looked over her shoulder to see Chloe turning her head quickly and going to the opposite direction.

oO0Oo

When she got home, Chloe went straight to the shower, trying to avoid Aubrey's questions. She wanted to calm herself before she went to the kitchen to see the blonde, otherwise she knew she'd get questions and huge speeches about how wrong this was. She couldn't care less right now, the end of her day was pretty amazing.

After her shower, Chloe put on her tank top and shorts and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. Sure enough, Aubrey soon came after her.

"So how was your day? Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"It was pretty sucky, I started feeling guilty during dance class, so I could barely look up at the girls." Chloe said. "But hey! I heard you're going out with Stacie tomorrow night!"

"Oh yeah. I didn't want to tell you yesterday because you felt pretty bad, I thought you needed your time alone." Aubrey said.

"I understand." Chloe nodded. "But that's great for you, Brey! I hope everything goes fine and that you get a girlfriend by the time competitions start!"

Aubrey laughed.

"Well, I haven't even gone out with her yet, but let's hope everything goes well." Aubrey said.

Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Stacie seems like such a nice, funny girl, I know you're gonna like her." Chloe said.

"I think I will. From what I know about her, I can tell I already like her and want to know more about her." Aubrey said.

"That's great news." Chloe said. "Well, I'm gonna eat something and head to bed, I'm pretty tired."

"Alright." Aubrey nodded. "I'm gonna be in my room."

Chloe nodded and started taking some leftovers from the fridge.


	9. Chapter 9

_I love updating this story 'cause it feels like I'm updating a little bit of my life lol_

_**ballpointmf: **thanks!_

**_babygurlopo2: _**_Yes, it's so sad ): but yay! _

**_itsmefiebs: _**_Oh, I listened to that song, I loved it! Haha well I have friends of all ages, but the ones my age are all turning 19. I can't believe I'm almost 20!_

**_Detective Sexy McBadass: _**_Haha sorry lol! But yeah, it would be. One day maybe... fingers crossed! Thanks!_

**_Frozen35: _**_Thanks. Oh, I am! Dance was a big part of my therapy, my teacher still asks me about it and talks to me about it every now and then and it makes me feel better. The sad part is I feel like the voice is always gonna be there in the back of my mind and I hate that._

_Can I say? **I GOT NEW HOT PINK BALLET SHOES!** (there's a picture on my Instagram account, **ficauthorak47**) I'm like jumping in excitement! Again, last class we did an exercise that we had to grab our leg and pull it in front of us and my teacher pushed it further and hugged me, keeping my leg between us and I was like... okay! Haha_

_Oh, I am SO sore! You guys have no idea! My teacher even teased me last class because I'm clumsy haha_

_I'm also thinking about song ideas to dance in the Talent Show. If you guys have a suggestion, it'd be welcomed._

* * *

Beca could tell that from that moment on, whenever she'd see Chloe in dance class, things between the two were tense and she could actually feel the tension in the air, it didn't matter how hard the two tried to hide it and she wondered if the others could feel it too.

The Bellas were becoming a very close group, they went out together every month, they met each other's boyfriends and they talked about anything. Beca had never felt so good in a group before, she felt like she belonged there and she knew that by the end of the year, she wouldn't be able to forget the girls.

Chloe was being rather harsh with the girls and most of them, except for two, got all the way down into their splits. Beca could already do a scorpion and an aerial and she was almost able to get her straight scorpion. Of course, her back hurt a little in the beginning, but she got used to it and after a while, it didn't hurt anymore.

Every once in a while, Beca would hang out with Bailey, Ryan or Lisa and talk about her crush. The tension between her and Chloe was driving her absolutely insane, she wished she could just grab the redhead and kiss her, but she knew she couldn't. It didn't matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the redhead out of her head.

Chloe was going through the same thing, except that she didn't tell Aubrey that she was in love with Beca, she could only tell her that she was going insane, watching her crush dance everyday without being able to touch her and kiss her. She tried to be careful with her words so she wouldn't let it escape that she liked Beca and she was doing okay. At least Aubrey hadn't figured it out.

Aubrey was happy with Stacie, the two had gone out a lot of times and they were almost officially dating. Chloe was happy to see her best friend happy and she was glad that the blonde was almost too involved in her forming relationship that she didn't notice when Chloe cried herself to sleep some nights or when she came back smiling because of dance class.

Chloe and Tom were drifting apart very quickly. They didn't see each other that much anymore, because of their busy schedules, despite now living in the same apartment. Their apartment got ready a few weeks ago and they moved in. Chloe didn't really want to, she wanted to keep living with Aubrey, mostly because she didn't feel attracted to Tom anymore and she knew she should break up with him, but how do you end a relationship of five years? It was familiar, they were almost like a married couple. A few months ago, Chloe would be waiting for Tom to propose, but now? She was trying to gather the courage to sit down and break up with him. She couldn't do it. They got the apartment together, they lived together, how can she end it? They just started living together.

Beca was sitting on the quad, listening to her mixes while she wrote down on her notebook. She was writing a paper for Philosophy class. Surprisingly, she wasn't hating it as much as she thought she would.

Beca looked up at her playlist and changed songs, putting it on shuffle and went back to work. She loved working or studying while listening to music, it calmed her down and helped her concentrating.

Beca smiled proudly at her work and started putting her things back in her bag. She closed her notebook and decided to go for a cup of coffee. She felt weird, because normally Beca Mitchell wouldn't walk around with a smile on her face and people who knew her well, knew that. But now? She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face and she didn't care.

She sat down on a table near the window, ordered a Cappuccino and opened her computer again. She loved the smell of coffee and being inside that coffee house. Working in the coffee house was better than working on the grass, because in here she got comfortable a seat, coffee and no sun on her face. And no itching on her legs because of the grass.

Beca looked up to accept her coffee and she thought her eyes were fooling her when she spotted a redhead blur sitting alone in the corner. It looked like she was crying. Beca looked again and noticed she had been right, it was her dance teacher sitting alone, crying. Beca immediately stood up and walked over to her.

"Chloe?"

Chloe looked up, surprised to see the brunette and furiously wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey." She said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Chloe said.

"No, it is something, you're crying." Beca pointed out. "What's wrong? I thought you were feeling better."

"Yeah." Chloe shrugged.

"Is there something going on between you and Aubrey?" Beca asked.

"No." Chloe chuckled. "I'm just… thinking about something."

"Can I ask what it is?"

Chloe looked uncomfortable.

"Why don't you try not to think about it?"

"You don't understand." Chloe said. "I… I like… someone. Someone I shouldn't like, for many reasons. But… you know? I can't help it."

"And that makes you cry because…"

"Because I know I can never have this person." Chloe said. "And I have never wanted someone this much."

"Well… maybe it's not my place, but… if you like this person, do something about it. You want them, right?" Beca asked, getting a nod from the redhead. "I don't know the reasons why you can't be with them, but I think if you love them, nothing should stop you."

"That is some… good advice." Chloe chuckled sadly while she wiped some more tears.

"Look, if this person likes you back, that's all that matters." Beca said. "I think you should give it a chance."

"Well, thanks, Beca." Chloe smiled. "Aubrey told me to forget about it, because I can't have this person."

"I don't agree with this 'you can't have them' philosophy. Technically, you can have anyone. Society messes things up." Beca said. "Technically, you can have whoever you want."

Chloe thought about it.

"You know what? You're right." Chloe said. "Aubrey always said I was the only one who thought like that."

Beca shrugged with a chuckle.

"I think I'm gonna follow your advice." Chloe smiled. "I'm gonna do something about it."

Beca smiled. Deep inside, she was feeling awful. Helping your crush get together with someone else? That felt horrible for her. _She _wanted to be the one Chloe wanted, she wanted to be the one Chloe would go after. But, of course, that was just wishful thinking.

"I hope I helped you." Beca said.

"Oh no, you _did _help me! Thank you, Beca." Chloe said.

Beca smiled.

"You're welcome." She said and turned around, going back to her table.

Chloe stared at her for a few more minutes before she grabbed her stuff and got out of the coffee house.

oO0Oo

Chloe thought a lot about what she said, but didn't want to be so forward and ask Beca out on a date. Sure, they went out for coffee, like, two or three times, but this was different. She then thought it'd be fun to have the girls over for dinner in her and Tom's apartment. She could get to know Beca better in a more comfortable environment without the pressure of a date. She smiled with herself and decided that would be a great idea.

She invited the girls and they all loved the idea. Then they found out Stacie was going to bring a date, so they all wanted to bring dates too. Chloe wasn't fond of the idea, she didn't want Tom to be with her, she wanted to see if Beca would approach her and for that she needed to be single, so she decided to tell them that Tom was busy, which wasn't a lie.

Beca groaned, the girls said she, too, had to bring a date. But who? She couldn't ask Chloe, the redhead was taken and straight. And she didn't want to bring Bailey or any of her friends because that'd be weird. She wouldn't feel comfortable bringing a girl with her without being out yet to her dance group, so she decided to go for the safest option.

"I'd be your date?" Jesse asked as he sat beside Beca on the quad.

"Yeah." Beca said.

"But you said I wasn't your type." Jesse pointed out.

Beca rolled her eyes as Jesse smirked at her.

"You're still not my type." Beca said. "But I need a date and I don't have any guy friends."

"Oh, so now I'm your guy friend?" Jesse asked, enjoying this.

"Please Jesse? I don't know any other guy." Beca pleaded.

"Alright then." Jesse said. "I'll go with you."

Beca smiled.

"Thank you!" Beca said.

"You're welcome. So what time should I meet you?" Jesse asked.

"Dinner is at six, so I guess five thirty is good." Beca said.

"Alright then." Jesse nodded.

"Thanks again, Jesse." Beca said, standing up.

Jesse smiled.

"You're welcome." Jesse smiled as he watched Beca leave. He thought to himself that by the end of that night, he'd get Beca to like him.

oO0Oo

Beca told Jesse everything he was supposed to say, if people asked if they were dating and how long they've been dating and stuff like how they met. Beca told him to say as if they met at the game and started dating then, because that would make it more believable.

Beca and Jesse were the third couple to arrive and the brunette noticed that in the moment the two walked into her apartment, Chloe's eyes lost their glow, or was it just Beca?

"Oh, Jesse, Beca, come see my apartment." Chloe said, trying to be her usual bubbly, perky self.

Beca and Jesse followed Chloe as she showed them her apartment with a huge smile and the two could tell the redhead was proud of it. Then they went back to the living room and sat down next to Fat Amy, one of her boyfriends, James, Stacie and Aubrey.

The night went by without any big event. Chloe was dreading it more than anything, she was angry at herself for inviting them and for even liking Beca. Of course a girl like her was straight, what was she even thinking?

Chloe avoided Beca most of the night, though she noticed the brunette would look over at her sometimes, but she'd look away and often cross her arms and pretended she wasn't listening. She knew the brunette had no fault, but she couldn't help but act out on her anger.

The couples were slowly leaving, and when Stacie and Aubrey were leaving, Jesse said he had to go, too, so when he was saying goodbye to Beca, he decided to go for a kiss, but the brunette turned her head and he gave her a kiss on the cheek instead.

Beca waited for him to leave and quickly wiped her cheek, disgusted. She knew Jesse would try something like that, so why was she so surprised?

"You're not gonna go with your boyfriend?" Chloe asked from the counter.

"He's not my boyfriend." Beca decided to say, but Chloe didn't answer.

Beca sighed and looked around from the couch, being the only one left.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"It's fine." Chloe said.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked. The redhead nodded without looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You look angry. Did we do something?" Beca asked.

"No."

Beca wasn't convinced and, by instinct, she walked over to the redhead and put her hand over hers, making her look up.

"If it's something I did, I'm sorry." Beca said.

Chloe shook her head and removed her hand from under Beca's, making the brunette frown.

"Is it Jesse? I know he doesn't really… fit in." Beca giggled. "I actually didn't want to bring him, but I didn't want to be the only one without a date."

"He's your boyfriend, of course you should've brought him." Chloe said, cleaning the counter, just so she wouldn't have to look up at Beca.

"Jesse is not my boyfriend. I barely know him. He asked me out after the game and I told him he's not my type, but he's convinced he can change my mind." Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe didn't say anything and still didn't answer.

"Chloe, why are you angry?" Beca asked. "You can tell me if it's one of the girls, I won't tell anyone."

"It's not them." Chloe said.

"Then what is it?" Beca asked.

"I'm sorry, Beca, but I believe that it's my problem." Chloe gave her a look and Beca looked offended.

"Okay then. I think I'll be going." Beca stood up from the stool she was sitting on and went over to the couch to grab her purse, all the while keeping an angry look on her face. "I'll see you Monday, then."

Chloe nodded as she put the towel down and went to open the door for the brunette, looking at her feet.

"Why did you even invite me if you're angry at me?" Beca asked before Chloe opened the door, but the redhead didn't answer. "Really? Chloe, come on! I don't recall doing something that could make you mad at me and if I did, I already apologized."

"It's not like that, Beca." Chloe said. "I just…"

"You just what?" Beca asked. "Come on, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Chloe shook her head.

"Could you just leave, please? I…" Chloe's voice broke and she turned away, not wanting to face Beca while she was crying.

"You're kicking me out of your house?" Beca asked. "I'm just trying to understand why you're angry at me, Chloe."

Chloe wiped a tear, trying not to make the brunette notice, but failing. Beca frowned when she saw Chloe was crying and, suddenly, she felt horrible. She hated seeing Chloe cry, she hated that more than anything and her heart broke at that sight.

"Chloe?" she asked, finally making the redhead look up at her. Without thinking, Beca grabbed her by the back of her neck and attached their lips, in a slow, passionate kiss.

Chloe allowed herself to grab the tiny girl's waist and bring her closer, suddenly pressing her against the wall. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and ran her fingers through her hair as she enjoyed the kiss. Her head was spinning as if she was inside a hurricane, but she didn't want to stop it.

Beca let out a low moan when she felt Chloe suck and bite at her bottom lip, but she suddenly realized what was happening and, with a final kiss on the redhead's lips, she pulled apart.

The two girls stared at each other while they panted. Their eyes were almost black with desire as they stared at each other. Chloe got lost in Beca's dark blue eyes and she really wished they didn't have to pull apart from this position. Beca's hands were still around her neck, while her hands were still on Beca's waist.

Beca slowly moved her hands from Chloe's neck and bit her lips, looking away from her for an instant.

"I should go." She whispered.

Chloe looked down as well as she nodded.

"See you." Beca opened the door herself and closed, going to the elevators.

Chloe groaned, but a smile quickly found her way to her lips and she almost jumped in joy.

* * *

_Also, this chapter's idea was from **Detective Sexy McBadass**! Thanks a lot!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Yay! I'm so glad everybody liked last chapter! _

**_llvr: _**_Haha yeah, I wanted Beca to convince her, I mean, of course Chloe is gonna listen to Beca, right? No, no more delay, especially because of Jesse. Well, let's see what happens in this chapter._

**_babygurlopo2: _**_Hahaha I'm glad!_

**_Guest (May 14th): _**_Haha, I so wanted to see that lol I do the same thing._

**_Illithyia: _**_Thank you! Yes, let's see what happpens next._

**_atty jannie: _**_Is everybody jumping up and down? Wow! Haha I guess that's a good sign, right? Yes, there is a long way to go. I still have a lot planned._

**_Guest (May 15th): _**_Thanks, I'm glad I could make others feel the tension, I wanted that to happen._

**_Frozen35: _**_Hahaha that's okay. Well, I didn't want them to take another chapter to kiss. Yeah, I mean, she is so sweet, she asks me how I feel and if I'm feeling better. It's so sweet._

**_itsmefiebs: _**_Thanks! Studying sucks, right? But we need to study to at least graduate, right? Well, so we'll just carry on. I need to study to get into college, since I've already graduated._****

**_Pantherlily: _**_Thanks, it's good to see someone (that I know of) thinks like that. Well, that's okay, I tried not to add a lot of dance lingo, otherwise people wouldn't understand lol. And thanks, I will!_

_Well, this weekend I had three parties lol. In one of them, I had to get a ride with someone and my teacher offered me a ride if I kept her company because she didn't want to stay alone. Turned out we were the last ones to leave. Literally._

* * *

Beca spent the rest of the weekend thinking about the kiss. Kimmy Jin was pretty annoyed by that, all the brunette did was mix songs (which sounded awful together) and in all those mixes she managed to add _Titanium _to it and it didn't sound good.

Everytime she would close her eyes, Beca could practically feel Chloe's lips on hers again and she wished she could kiss her again.

At four a.m. on Sunday, (technically Monday morning) Beca woke up after a dream. She was breathing heavily, thinking about the dream. She was kissing Chloe again and well, from her heavy breathing she could tell things on the dream were escalating quickly. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair and then it hit her: how is she gonna face Chloe the following morning? What if the redhead was mad at her? Or still mad at her?

Beca as suddenly so nervous she couldn't go back to sleep. She stood up instead, grabbed her dance clothes (black booty shorts a blue sports bra and a white tank top), some clean underwear, her shower kit and her hair stuff and went to the showers. She took a long, nice, hot shower to try and calm her nerves. It worked for the most part, but when she grabbed her dance bag and started making her way to dance class, she started getting more and more nervous.

When she got there, Jessica and Ashley were already in the room, so she greeted them with a smile and went to the cubby to put her things in.

"Hey Beca!" Ashley said with a smile.

"Hey guys." Beca waved awkwardly at them.

"We didn't know you had a boyfriend, we wanted to talk to you about it, he seems really sweet." Jessica commented.

"Oh, Jesse is not my boyfriend." Beca said. "I just asked him to be my date so I wouldn't be the only one without a date."

"Oh." The two girls said with a frown.

"I don't have any guy friends, so I wanted to bring one of my friends, but I thought bringing a girl would be a little weird." Beca said.

"That's okay." Ashley said and Jessica nodded.

"Yeah. It would've been alright if you were lesbian or if you brought your friend over. Stacie's dating Aubrey and we totally support them." Jessica said.

"Really?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. You should've brought your friend if that was going to make you feel more comfortable." Jessica assured. "Next time, just bring whoever you're comfortable with."

"Well, that's good to know, thanks girls." Beca said and the two nodded.

"Hey guys!" Chloe walked in with her bright smile. "How was your weekend?"

"Pretty good." Ashley answered and Jessica and Beca just nodded.

"Mine too." Chloe said as she put her bag down and logged in on the computer. "Okay, let's get started."

Beca stared a little at Chloe before getting to the middle with Jessica and Ashley.

During class, Chloe and Beca would keep stealing glances at each other and blushing the whole time. When trio rehearsal was over, Beca went over to her dance bag and grabbed her water bottle before she started her solo rehearsal.

"Beca, I kinda wanted to talk to you about…" Chloe trailed off as she looked from the computer to Beca.

"Oh, yeah. Listen, about that, I-"

"No, you don't have to apologize." Chloe assured her as she approached her. "I just think we need to talk about it. I mean… that is if the kiss meant something to you."

"I… uhm…" Beca stuttered. "It did mean something to me. I just… I… I hate seeing you cry."

Chloe smiled at hearing this.

"What do you have after solo rehearsal?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I had a class at eleven, but it was canceled." Beca said.

"Okay, do you think we could go somewhere so we could talk?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Beca nodded.

"Alright, good. Now let's begin." Chloe smiled and went over to the computer.

Beca smiled as Chloe pressed play.

The rest of rehearsal was spent with smiles and giggles and, of course, checking each other out. When rehearsal was finally over, the two girls walked out of there smiling, side by side.

"Where do you wanna go?" Beca asked.

"Well, we could go to the coffee house, but I want somewhere more comfortable." Chloe said. "How about we grab some coffee to go and head over to my apartment?"

"Sure." Beca nodded.

The two went to the coffee house, ordered what they wanted and started heading to Chloe's apartment in Chloe's car. Once they got there, Chloe went over to her room to put her stuff away, while Beca just sat on the couch and yawned.

"Beca… I…" Chloe said as she came back. "First of all, I'm sorry about the way I acted towards you Friday night. I guess I was… jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Beca asked.

"Of you and Jesse. I didn't like seeing you two together." Chloe said. "When I invited the girls over, I kinda wished that would be a chance to get to know you a little better without exactly asking you out. So when you brought Jesse I got angry with myself."

Beca giggled.

"That's alright. Jesse is not my boyfriend." Beca said. "I actually couldn't believe that I had the courage to kiss you, but when I… when I saw you cry that broke my heart and I… I wanted to make you feel better. All this time, I felt so guilty for liking you, I mean, a woman like you wouldn't like… a girl like me."

Chloe smiled and sat down beside her.

"Beca, I do like you. I like you a lot in fact." She said, making Beca look up at her. "I cried myself to sleep every night, thinking about how wrong this was and how you'd never like me back and how we'd never be able to be in a relationship."

"Does… does the school have any rules against teachers dating students?" Beca asked.

"I don't actually know, but it must have. Every school has." Chloe shrugged.

Beca nodded and felt herself tearing up.

"I can't believe this." She said. "Chloe, I don't… I don't want to have to ignore my feelings because there are rules. I want… I want to be with you! That is… if you want to be with me."

"I do. I had never felt this before." Chloe said.

Beca looked up at her and smiled. Chloe smiled back and reached out and wiped the tear that rolled down Beca's cheek. She looked at her dark blue eyes and caressed her cheek with her thumb.

"You know I'm crazy about seeing you cry either." She said and Beca chuckled and sniffed.

Chloe wiped another tear and leaned in, placing a kiss on the brunette's lips. The kiss was slower and tenderer than the last one and neither wanted to end it.

When they finally pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together and just stared at each other.

"So what now?" Beca whispered.

Chloe giggled.

"I kinda need to break up with Tom." Chloe said. "You wanna go out with me Friday night?"

"Sure." Beca nodded.

"Great. Do you have any other place you need to be?" Chloe asked.

"No. Not until five." Beca said.

"Oh, good, wanna stay here? We could have lunch together." Chloe asked.

"Sure." Beca nodded.

"Okay. Wanna watch some TV?" Chloe asked. "_Friends_?"

Beca smiled.

"Of course!"

"Good, I'll go grab my DVD's." Chloe stood up and went over to her room.

She cuddled up to Beca on the couch as they watched TV and, before they knew it, they were both asleep on the couch. Neither had never felt so peaceful.

oO0Oo

Chloe didn't tell Aubrey about the kiss, or that she and Beca were dating, she knew the blonde would freak out and go all judgmental on her, so she decided to keep it to herself.

The week, especially Friday, went by ridiculously slow for both Beca and Chloe. It felt like they were looking at their watches all the time so they could go to rehearsal.

Beca almost ran to rehearsal when time came and smiled big when she walked in the room and spotted Chloe. The redhead seemed to be beaming as well as she smiled back at her.

Fat Amy noticed there was something going on between the two, but decided to keep quiet about it.

Beca and Chloe kept teasing each other all the time during rehearsal and the rest of the girls noticed it. They didn't say anything about it, though, they thought nothing of it. Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Stacie were the only ones who did think there was something going on and they wanted to ask Beca after rehearsal.

When rehearsal ended, the girls left the room and Beca put on her combat boots eager to leave and go eat pizza with Chloe.

"Hey shortie, can we ask you something?" Fat Amy asked.

"Sure, guys, what's up?" Beca asked, looking at them.

The three sat down around her and whispered.

"Is there something going on between you and Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"What?" Beca asked, giggling. "No. What makes you guys think that?"

"Well, you're always teasing each other, there's this tension between you two and you're always the last one to leave the room." Cynthia Rosa said.

"No, there's nothing going on." Beca said.

Fat Amy didn't look convinced, but let it slide.

"Well, alright. See you Monday." She said, standing up.

"Bye guys." Beca waved at them as she tied her left shoe.

Chloe took some notes as the girls left, then put her notebook in her bag before standing up and going over to Beca.

"So, let's go?"

"Yeah." Beca smiled as she grabbed her bag and stood up.

Chloe locked the room, the two went down as Chloe gave the key down at the lobby, then they walked towards Chloe's car. Beca got in in the passenger seat and Chloe got in the driver's seat, throwing her bag to the backseat.

Beca couldn't hide her smile and Chloe noticed.

"I hope you're hungry, this place is amazing." Chloe said.

"I am. Besides, pizza is pizza." Beca said.

"Yes." Chloe said. "That's why if you're not sure where to take someone, take them out to pizza. There will be a 99% chance they like pizza."

"Yeah. It's different than sushi. You either love it or hate it. I honestly don't understand how people can hate sushi, but whatever." Beca said.

"You like sushi?! Oh my God, me too!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! We _have _to go out for sushi sometime!" Chloe said. "Do you wanna go to a Japanese place instead?"

"You promised me pizza." Beca pointed out. "Now, I want pizza, we can have sushi another time. Besides, I'm sure you don't wanna miss the opportunity to see my face covered in chocolate after eating a chocolate pizza."

Chloe laughed.

"That I want to see." Chloe said.

"I'm a baby when it comes to chocolate. I don't know how I do it, but I get my whole face covered in it. But it doesn't matter. I _love _having my face covered in chocolate." Beca said with a dreamy smile. "When I comes to chocolate, I think, the dirtier the better."

Chloe's breath hitched in her throat. _Beca covered in chocolate… Stop it, Beale! Control yourself!_

"Are you alright?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. Fine." Chloe smiled as she parked in front of the restaurant. "Here we are."

Beca looked out.

"Oh, my friend Bailey always told me about this place, but I hadn't had the chance to come yet."

"Until now." Chloe said, grabbing her purse.

"Yeah. And this better be good, or you'll be the one to blame." Beca pointed at Chloe as she grabbed her purse and unfastened her seatbelt.

"What? But your friend recommended the restaurant!"

"Yeah, but you're the one taking me to eat here."

Chloe smiled.

"Well, I'll take full blame, 'cause I'm sure you'll love it." Chloe said.

"If you're sure, I trust you." Beca said, getting a smile from the redhead.

The walked in and sat down. Beca looked around and liked what she saw. It looked homey and the smell was delicious. People around them were laughing, enjoying their pizza and having fun. She liked the area.

"When I come here, I usually sit here." Chloe said. They were sitting at a table on the back, by the window. It had a view of the trees and the stars.

"It's beautiful." Beca nodded.

"So, how are things going between you and your dad?" Chloe asked, concerned.

"They're the same. But they're not getting worse, so let's hope it stays that way." Beca said.

"Oh yeah." Chloe said. "I only knew your dad for like a year and I only knew him as a teacher, but I have no idea how he is as a father."

"He's alright." Beca shrugged as she took off her jacket.

"You have a tattoo?" Chloe noticed for the first time.

"Three, actually." Beca nodded. "I have those headphones, because I'm a DJ and music means the world to me, this grasshopper because, when I was small, I used to watch _A Bug's Life _and I was terrified of Hopper. Then I learned the lesson he taught me and I decided to tattoo that on my wrist so I'd always remember that I can be much more than I what others make me think I am. Then I have red roses on my right shoulder, for my grandmother, who died when I was sixteen."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chloe said. "But I love the meaning of all of them, I wanna see the one on your shoulder."

"I'll show you later, it's kind of on the back." Beca said.

"I have a ladybug tattoo on my wrist." Chloe said, showing her. "You know, ladybugs mean good luck, so I thought having one on my wrist would give me luck in life."

"And does it?" Beca asked.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "Not all the time, but yes."

"That's good." Beca nodded. "When did you know you wanted to be a ballerina?"

"I love this question." Chloe said. "I started doing ballet when I was five and I loved it. I went on competitions, I danced all the time. I looked up to my teacher, because I thought she was beautiful and an amazing dancer and I wanted to be just like her and when I was fourteen, I decided, I wanted to always be a ballerina. I wanted other kids to look at me the way I looked at my teacher."

Beca nodded.

"Well, for what it's worth, I do think you're beautiful and an amazing dancer. I wished I hadn't stopped dancing." Beca said.

Chloe smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." Beca smiled back.

oO0Oo

Chloe laughed at Beca's sarcastic comment as the brunette continued speaking and giggling. She was really happy that the redhead laughed at practically everything she said.

"You know, my friends don't laugh at my jokes as much as you." Beca said. "I think it's because they're annoyed. I'm probably like Chandler to them."

"Oh, _Friends _is such a good show." Chloe said.

"Are you kidding? I think it's the best American show ever!" Beca said. "I have all the ten season!"

"Really? I don't! I only have the first season, I'm lucky sometimes to catch it on TV." Chloe said.

"I watch it all the time, I know all the lines." Beca said. "But everytime I watch it again, I still think it's hilarious."

Chloe giggled.

"Me too." Chloe said. "_Unagi._"

"Ahh, salmon skin roll." Beca said and they both laughed.

Chloe looked at her watch and noticed it was ten thirty and she should probably go back home now. She knew Tom wouldn't be there, but she didn't care about him. She didn't want to go home.

"Do you need to go home?" Beca asked.

"Well, it'd be good." Chloe said, looking up at the brunette. "Although I really don't want to."

"Me neither." Beca said with a sigh.

Chloe offered her a sympathetic smile.

"Well, I did enjoy watching you cover your face with chocolate."

Beca laughed.

"I'm glad I entertained you." Beca said.

Chloe called the waiter with the bill and Beca grabbed her wallet.

"No way. You're not paying for anything." Chloe said.

"What? But I-"

"No, I invited you, _I'm _paying." Chloe said. "Don't insist on me, Mitchell."

Beca giggled.

"Well. Okay, then." Beca said. "I pay next time."

Chloe smiled and handed the waiter her credit card.

The two grabbed their purses and walked out the door. Beca didn't want this to end, it had been an amazing date. Was it even a date?

"Do you want a ride home?" Chloe asked, wanting to extend her time with the brunette.

"That'd be nice, since I don't know where I am or how to get back to Barden." Beca said.

Chloe giggled and they went to her car.

The ride back to Barden was filled with a comfortable silence. Both girls had smiles on their faces as they enjoyed each other's company.

Chloe parked the car in front of Baker Hall and turned to the brunette with a sigh.

"I wish this didn't have to end, it was fun." She said.

"It really was." Beca nodded. "We can and we will do it again sometime. Next time, sushi."

"Yes!" Chloe said, making the brunette giggle. She then turned to her with a smile and looked into the brunette's eyes.

Time seemed to freeze as they stared at each other. Beca was lost in Chloe's bright blue eyes, which seemed to shine even in the nighttime. Out of instinct, she started leaning in and, at first, she was afraid that her move was gonna be denied, but she noticed Chloe was also leaning in and she was staring at her lips.

Chloe closed the gap between the two, kissing the brunette's lips finally. She had thought about this moment, fantasized about it, but it couldn't compare to this moment. The short girl's lips were smooth and just perfect. They moved in perfect rhythm with Chloe's and it made the redhead never want to stop the kiss.

Beca grabbed the back of Chloe's neck, deepening the kiss as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was soon granted. The two girls' tongues engaged in a battle for dominance, which none wanted to end. It felt like their heads were spinning and there were fireworks exploding, but they didn't dare stop it. If they could, they'd keep kissing forever.

Their kiss went from slow and tender to fast and heated. They started another kiss and another and they wanted nothing more than to keep doing this, but when oxygen became very necessary, they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other's as they breathed.

"Wow." Was all Chloe could say.

Beca bit her lip and smiled.

"Yeah." She said. "That was the perfect end to the perfect night."

"It was." Chloe agreed.

"I…" Beca licked her lips as she stared at Chloe's. "I have to go now, but I'll see you Monday."

"Definitely." Chloe nodded with a smile, leaning in to give Beca another kiss. "Have a good night."

"I definitely will." Beca said. "Good night."

Beca had to pull apart to leave. She waved at Chloe with a smile before entering the building.

Chloe touched her lips lightly with the tip of her fingers before driving off squealing like a little girl.

Beca touched her lips with her fingers as well before running to the stairs to her dorm, feeling like she could explode in happiness.

oO0Oo

"Brey, we have to talk." Chloe said as she sat down on the blonde's living room that Saturday afternoon.

"Yeah, what's up?" Aubrey asked, sitting down beside her.

"Okay." Chloe took a deep breath. "I went out with Beca last night."

"You… you _what?!_" Aubrey exclaimed.

"Yeah. Last night." Chloe said.

"Chloe! What the hell were you thinking?!" Aubrey screamed.

"I thought I liked her, a lot, and I wanted to go out with her!" Chloe said.

"Chloe! She's your _student_!" Aubrey said again. "She's nineteen years old for Pete's sake!"

"So is Stacie and you're dating her!" Chloe said.

"Is that what that was? You threw Stacie at me so I would think it was okay for you to go out with Beca?!"

"Part of it, yes. I thought if you dated Stacie, it'd be easier for you to accept me going out with Beca." Chloe said. "But the bigger part was because Stacie is a good girl and I haven't seen you this happy for a very long time."

"That is not the point, Chloe!" Aubrey said. "You can't go out with Beca! Do you know how wrong that is?!"

"Do you know how many fucks I give?!" Chloe said, surprising Aubrey. The redhead never cursed. "I don't care how wrong it is, I don't care that I shouldn't be feeling this way, I don't care that she's eight years younger than me and I don't care that she is my student! I'm in love with her, Brey!"

Aubrey was very surprised.

"I thought as my best friend, you'd be a little more supportive!" Chloe said. "But no, you're just like when we were in college! I couldn't do anything and you'd start getting judgmental on me. You couldn't offer me a shoulder to cry on or offer me some advice. I will have the half of the world telling me that I'm a pedophile, I don't need my best friend telling me that as well!"

Aubrey just stared at Chloe as if she'd grown two heads. The redhead never exploded like that, ever. She was always controlled, she never had this kind of outburst.

Chloe looked at Aubrey for a couple more seconds before she stood up and left, in tears.

* * *

_If I wrote something that didn't make sense, I'm sorry, I changed the story in the middle._


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter is a little longer. That's only because I felt like it. Sue me. _

_But I'm only a dancer_  
_And I fall when I fouetté_  
_I'm only a dancer_  
_And I really hate frappes_  
_Routines in my head,_  
_blisters on my feet_  
_I got to dance_  
_And then I fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'm only a dancer_

_Sorry, I had to. I loved this!_

_Replies to reviews from last chapter:_

**_RadforR:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Guest (May 21st):_**_ Right? ):_

**_babygurlopo2: _**_Yes, Aubrey was a bad friend. _

**_Frozen35: _**_We'll see if Aubrey will. And thanks._

**_Detective Sexy McBadass: _**_Thanks, I'm so glad you liked it and yes, you were really helpful! Let's hope Aubrey will. We'll see in this chapter how Tom reacts... ooh, dance is going beyong great! Last class I was the only one to show up and my teacher and I had this... tense moment when we were doing the partner stretch for the straddle. One of the other girls showed up later and my teacher teased me about this thing I do with my eye. It's always me._

**_Guest (May 23rd): _**_Yes, come on Aubrey! _

**_itsmefiebs: _**_I don't know someone that loves studying lol and thanks!_

* * *

Beca was thinking whether or not she should tell her friends. Sure, telling them would make them happy, but at the same time, they would tell her it was wrong to have gone out with Chloe, much less dating her. She didn't want to tell her father either, because he would flip out and tell her that as much as he loved seeing her dating, going out with a teacher was very dangerous and something she shouldn't be doing.

Instead, Beca decided to go out for a walk, but far from the park where she and Bailey usually met, because that would end up ruining her plan of wanting to be alone in case she ran into the blonde.

_What should I do? _Beca thought to herself as she walked around campus, her iPod in her pocket and her headphones on. _I don't wanna stop seeing Chloe, but… I know all the complications._

In that moment, all Beca wanted to do was to find _one _person who didn't have anything to do with their relationship.

"Hey!"

Beca looked up to see Jesse standing in front of her with his smile. She placed her headphones around her neck.

"Oh, hey." She said.

"You don't look well, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't take it the wrong way or anything, but I barely know you to go talking to you about my problems." Beca said.

"I know that, but… it doesn't seem like you have anyone else right now. If you want, I'm all ears." Jesse offered.

Beca sighed. She could try Jesse. She wouldn't tell him the whole story, though.

"Alright, I guess." Beca said, finally.

Jesse pointed at a bench next to them and the two sat down, Beca sighed again.

"Okay, tell me what's bugging you." Jesse said.

"Well, I… I'm not gonna tell you all the details, just what's important." Beca said. "I went out with someone… someone people say I shouldn't go out with and shouldn't crush on."

"I guess you're tired of hearing 'move on', right?" Jesse asked, knowingly. "Well, I don't believe in people you can't have. Technically, you can have whoever you want and do whatever you want. And, whoever this guy is, you know what society thinks is not important."

Beca nodded, glad to be hearing something different for once.

"If this guy likes you and you like him, that's what matters." Jesse said. "Your friends, if they're your true friends, they'll stay by your side."

Beca nodded.

"Well, thanks for the advice, Jesse." Beca smiled, still not feeling all comfortable about the fact that Jesse still thought she was straight, but she decided to leave that part out.

"You're welcome." Jesse smiled.

"Well, I have to get going." Beca said. "Thanks again, Jesse."

Jesse smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome, you can come to me anytime." He said.

Beca smiled and walked back to her dorm and found out she hadn't taken her phone with her. She grabbed it to see she had new text messages from Bailey, Lisa, Ryan and… Chloe? This got her interest immediately, but she decided to save it for last and see what their friends wanted.

Bailey asked what she was doing and if she wanted to do something, Lisa asked if something was going on and Ryan asked if she wanted to do something with her and Bailey. Beca answered the three briefly and agreed to do something with her friends. Then she looked at the message Chloe sent through WhatsApp.

_I told Aubrey about going out with you yesterday and she totes flipped out. _

Beca sensed Chloe was upset, but frowned at the use of 'totes' and typed a response.

_Totes? What's that? Sounds like food. But I guess if you used it differently, it may have something to do with totally. Anyway, I'm not surprised she flipped out, I figured people would, that's why I haven't told anyone._

Beca sent and waited for the reply, which came two minutes late, a little too late for Beca's liking.

_Totes is a word! And get used to it 'cuz I use it a lot. _

Beca smiled, seeing the redhead sent a bunch of laughing emojis, so she knew she wasn't upset anymore. Or at least didn't seem to be.

_Anyway, I told Aubrey that I went out with you and she went insane, she started yelling at me about why we can't be together. I told her she wasn't being a very supportive friend since college and left. I'm tired of her telling me to give up on things._

Beca sighed.

_Sorry about that. I haven't told anyone about yesterday, 'cuz I knew this would happen. But are you gonna be okay about the whole Aubrey thing?_

Beca sent and sat on her bed as she waited for the answer and got Bailey and Ryan's reply on where to meet her and she had like fifteen minutes, so she put her phone down, changed her jeans and shirt, put on her boots, grabbed her phone and was out the door.

Beca went to Ryan's house and wasn't surprised to see Bailey was already there and Lisa was too. She came in and went to Ryan's room where Bailey and Lisa were and smiled and waved at them as sat down on the bed with Lisa and grabbed her phone, seeing she had two new messages from Chloe.

_I think so, I mean… she's my best friend. I hope she'll loosen the reins on me and herself._

_I wanted to talk to you about our situation. I really want to go out with you again, but you have to understand that I still need to break up with Tom before anything happens else with us._

Beca instantly began typing her response, not noticing that Bailey and Lisa were talking to her.

_I understand and I agree. I guess we shouldn't go out again until you're single._

She sent and waited nervously for the answer.

_I'm so glad you understand! _

Chloe sent a happy emoji and Beca smiled, sending another.

_Okay, then. Tell me when things between you and Aubrey get better. And when you break up with Tom. _

_I will. _

Chloe sent an emoji sending a heart and Beca smiled, sending back the same before putting her phone away and looking up. She was met with three pairs of eyes staring back at her.

"What?"

"Who were you texting?" Ryan asked.

"Nobody." Beca said.

"Oh, it _was_ somebody, you were smiling like an idiot." Lisa said. "And the Beca we know doesn't smile like an idiot."

"Fine, I was texting Chloe." Beca said.

"That explains it." Ryan nodded.

"How are things between you guys?" Lisa asked.

"The same." Beca said, deciding to leave their date out. "Except now we talk out of the group."

"Oh, you do? About what?" Ryan asked, interested.

"I once asked her about some songs she plays when we're warming up, sometimes we joke and stuff." Beca said and the girls nodded. "Now we were just teasing each other."

"Teasing? How?" Ryan asked.

"Just… teasing." Beca shrugged.

"How is the dilated pupils situation?" Bailey asked.

"Still the same. Everytime she looks at me, her pupils are dilated." Beca said. "And once we were talking and she… she looked at my lips."

"She did?" Bailey frowned.

"Yeah." Beca nodded, feeling her cheeks turn red.

"Beca, are you sure there isn't anything else you want to tell us?" Lisa asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, it seems like there's something else." Ryan said. "Did something happen between you and Chloe?"

"What? Why?" Beca asked.

"It… it seems like something did happen." Bailey said, eyeing her friend. "You're being different."

"Well, nothing happened. We're just talking more on WhatsApp and I can't help but smile everytime we do." Beca admitted, her cheeks turning even redder.

The three girls smiled at their friend's red cheeks, but quickly changed the subject.

oO0Oo

Chloe was fidgeting with her nails as she waited for Tom to come back from work. She decided she'd just do it, no matter how hard it was going to be.

Tom got home from work and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey babe." He said. "How was your day?"

"Good. Um, Tom, I want to talk to you." Chloe said.

"Can I just take a shower?" Tom asked.

"Okay." Chloe said. Tom nodded and left.

After fifteen minutes, Tom came back from the shower and sat down beside Chloe in the living room.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Um… I don't think there's an easy way to say this, but…" Chloe said. "I want to break up."

Tom's face became unreadable as he stared at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I mean, we're distant, our relationship is not like it used to be." Chloe said.

"But… we can work on that, I can be more present." Tom said.

"It's not just that… I…"

"You what?"

"I'm in love with somebody else." Chloe confessed.

"Who is he?" Tom asked.

"You don't know them." Chloe said.

"I… I can't believe this." Tom said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I guess I'll be going."

Chloe looked down and nodded.

Tom felt numb, he just went to their room, grabbed a change of clothes and returned to the living room.

"I'll come back another day to pick up the rest of my stuff." He said.

Chloe nodded and he left.

She felt bad. Tom was with her for so long, she felt bad for ending it. But when she thought about Beca, it made her feel better. Before she had the chance to grab her phone to text the brunette, there was a knock on the door. She frowned and got up to answer it.

"Chloe." Aubrey said. "Is Tom here?"

"He just left." Chloe said.

"Good, can I come in? I really need to talk to you?" the blonde asked and the redhead let her in. "I wanna start by apologizing, you were right, I shouldn't judge you, I haven't been the best friend since college and… I'm sorry."

Chloe gave her a small smile.

"Thanks. It's good to hear that." Chloe crossed her arms.

"I want to let you know that… I'll be by your side from now on. If you want to date Beca, you can." Aubrey said. "I just don't wanna see you get hurt, I want you to think it through!"

"I have thought it through. Besides, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Chloe said.

"Look, Chloe, you can get fired for dating a student, have you thought of that?" Aubrey asked carefully. "Plus, do you see a future? Is it worth it getting fired for her when you won't have a future together?"

"I have thought about all that, Brey and well, I have no answers yet. Yes, I know I can get fired but Beca and I went out on one date, we haven't even talked about a relationship yet." Chloe said. "I wanna ask her about it."

"Okay. I just want you to be careful, this is a very delicate situation." Aubrey said. Chloe smiled.

"Thanks, Brey." Chloe said. "So how are you and Stacie?"

"Oh, you were right, she's very nice and fun and she's very mature for her age." Aubrey said.

"That's good." Chloe smiled.

Aubrey smiled back.

"So, you can call me when you talk to Beca, okay?" Aubrey asked. "I have to get going, I just stopped by to apologize."

"Thanks and I will." Chloe said and went to the door to open it for the blonde.

Aubrey waved at her and she was gone.

Chloe closed the door and sighed, looking for her phone. She instantly opened WhatsApp and started typing a message to Beca.

_Hey. Just broke up with Tom and Aubrey apologized._

She sent and decided she'd take a bath, since she had nothing more to do that day.

When she was in the tub, the reply came.

_Oh. I'm glad she apologized to you, but are you okay with the whole Tom thing?_

Chloe smiled at Beca's concern.

_I'm fine. I just wanna see you._

Chloe bit her lip as she waited for the answer.

_I wanna see you too ):_

Chloe sighed and thought about it. She wanted to invite Beca over, but was it too fast? She didn't feel like going out and it was Saturday. So she just shrugged and went for it.

_Wanna come over?_

She sent and, again, bit her lip, waiting nervously for the reply.

_Are you sure?_

Chloe giggled.

_Yes. _

She smiled as she waited for the brunette's reply. She was hoping the brunette would say yes.

_Okay, I can come over in twenty minutes. Want me to bring something?_

Chloe thought about and she wanted to listen to the brunette's mixes.

_Bring your mixes, I wanna hear them! That is… if you'd let me._

Chloe smiled to herself as Beca replied.

_Alright. I'll be there in twenty ;)_

Chloe smiled and put her phone away. She decided she should be quick, so she got out of her shower and got dressed. She organized the apartment a little bit and before she knew it, there was a knock on her door. She smiled and opened it, to reveal the brunette with her laptop under her arm.

"Hey!" Chloe smiled and kissed her cheek, smiling when the brunette blushed and came in.

"Hi." Beca said. "Are you and Aubrey okay now?"

Chloe smiled.

"Yes. She came and apologized and she sounded sincere." Chloe said. "Come on, I wanna see your mixes!"

Chloe grabbed Beca's free hand and led her to the couch, where the two sat down and Beca opened her laptop, smiling when Chloe hugged her midsection and rested her head on her shoulder with a sigh.

"Yes, I'm touchy feely. You better get used to it." Chloe said, making Beca giggle.

"That's fine by me, if it means you're gonna be closer to me." Beca smiled and Chloe lifted her head up to look at her with a smile.

Beca smiled and looked back at the screen, going through the folders so she could find the mixes she liked and show them to Chloe.

"Oh, I have news. We're gonna take your measurements and sizes and by Friday you guys are gonna have your Bellas jacket and pants." Chloe said with enthusiasm.

"Really? That's great!" Beca said. "I can't wait to see our costumes."

"Me too." Chloe said.

Beca selected a mix she thought the redhead would like and smiled and she heard Chloe let out a content sigh. Beca rested her head on top of Chloe's and the two closed their eyes, enjoying the music.

The two enjoyed being in each other's company for a while, before Chloe opened her eyes and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked with a frown.

"I'm getting hungry, aren't you?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yeah." Beca said.

"I think I'm gonna make some popcorn." Chloe said. "Will you eat with me?"

"Of course." Beca smiled. "Do you need any help?"

"No, thanks." Chloe said, going through her counter. "So? Aside from dancing and singing, do you have any other hidden talents?"

"Well… I can play the piano and the guitar." Beca shrugged.

"That's so cool!" Chloe said as she put the popcorn into the microwave. "I wish I could play an instrument."

"Well, you can dance and that is super cool." Beca said.

"Thanks." Chloe said as she set the time and walked over to where Beca was. "Oh! I have some DVDs from my old dance recitals, do you wanna watch them?"

"Really? Yes, I do!" Beca said. "I love watching these videos."

"Me too." Chloe confessed as she went to her room to get the DVDs.

Beca paused the music and set the laptop aside and Chloe came back holding three DVD cases in each hand.

"Wow." Beca said.

"These are not all." Chloe said. "I have more."

Beca looked even more impressed.

Chloe chose one and put it in the DVD player in front of them and went back to the kitchen to check on the popcorn.

"Hey… do you have any old pictures of you in your laptop that I can see?" Chloe asked.

Beca laughed.

"You don't miss a beat, do you?" Beca asked and grabbed her laptop again and looked through her folders.

Chloe put the popcorn inside a bowl and sat back down beside Beca as she looked at the brunette's picture. Beca clicked on one and it showed Beca, two blondes and a brunette.

"These are my friends, Ryan, Lisa and Bailey." Beca said, pointing each one.

"They seem nice." Chloe said.

"They are. That was the best day." Beca said. "The beginning of summer of 2010, the four of us went to a waterpark to celebrate Lisa's birthday."

"That's so cool, I love waterparks!" Chloe said.

"Shocker." Beca said sarcastically, earning a light punch from the redhead.

Beca went to the next picture and it showed her sitting on the grass, laughing out loud as a black Labrador licked her cheek.

"Awww!" Chloe said.

"This is Murphy, Lisa's dog." Beca said. "My parents never let me get a dog."

"Mine either." Chloe said.

Beca went to the next picture and it showed Beca, Bailey and Ryan in front of a pool. Bailey and Ryan were wearing neon pink matching bikinis and matching accessories on their heads, but Beca had her arms crossed as she wore black skinny jeans and a sweatshirt, both looking way too big for her.

"We were supposed to wear matching bikinis that day, but Lisa got sick." Beca said.

"What about you?" Chloe asked.

"I… I didn't feel like wearing a bikini." Beca said.

"But why were you wearing jeans and a sweatshirt in the middle of the summer?" Chloe asked.

"I… I was cold." Beca said.

"Cold? How come?" Chloe asked.

Beca just shook her head and went to the next picture, regretting it instantly when it showed her lying sideways on a pool chair, wearing a black bikini and she had her back to the camera. Her body was covered with goosebumps and it looked like she was cold even though she was on the sun. She didn't seem to know the person behind her was taking the picture though. Each and every one of her ribs were very visible, as well as the bones in her shoulders and her hipbone. Her legs were so think they looked like they could break any second. And since the brunette was wearing a messy bun, her spine was all visible through her skin.

Chloe covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Beca quickly deleted the picture with anger.

"Beca…" Chloe whispered.

"That was… in the middle of summer. I… I was still struggling with anorexia and that's why I was cold." Beca explained. "My mom took this picture so she could show the doctor. She dragged me to one as soon as I woke up and I began doing therapy straight away."

"That…" Chloe was speechless.

"I… I'm sorry you had to see that." Beca said as she looked down at the keyboard then at Chloe. "But I promise you that that girl in the picture doesn't exist anymore. Ana will _never _get to me again."

Chloe looked at her and gave her a small smile, seeing she was being sincere.

Beca went through her pictures again, trying to look for something happier and she found one from when she was a child. She was about five years old and she was wearing a baby blue and pink pajamas and her hair was tied up in two pigtails. She had a bright smile on her face.

"You were so cute." Chloe giggled.

"Thanks." Beca said.

Chloe grabbed her phone and went through her pictures before she smiled, showing the screen to Beca.

The picture showed a seven year old Chloe striking a pose. She was wearing a costume and ballet shoes. She had stage makeup on and she was sending a kiss to the camera. Beca giggled.

"Some things never change." She said.

"Yes." Chloe giggled and put the phone away when she realized they still hadn't eaten the popcorn.

Chloe grabbed the bowl and the remote as Beca set her laptop aside once more. The redhead sat back down, snuggling close to Beca once more as she pressed play.

Beca felt so good when Chloe hugged her. She felt as if she was in Heaven and sometimes she worried that something would happen and break them apart when they weren't even officially dating. Or were they?

Beca absent mindedly ran her fingers through Chloe's hair and the redhead hummed in approve as they watched the DVD.

"Wow, you are such a good dancer!" Beca said.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled proudly. "So are you."

"Thanks. But you're better." Beca with a smile. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something."

Chloe sat up and looked at the brunette, seeing as she wasn't dancing right now.

"Do you know if the school has any rule against you dating me?" Beca asked.

"Well, I haven't checked on that yet." Chloe said. "But I'm almost sure it does. Every college does."

Beca sighed.

"But listen, Beca," Chloe lifted Beca's head by her chin to make her look at her. "that won't stop me from dating you. Okay?"

"But you can get fired!" Beca said. "And I can get suspended or expelled, depending on the situation."

"Look, if the school is against us dating, we'll have to find a way for our relationship not to be discovered, right?" Chloe said. "And that means the Bellas."

"The Bellas already suspect there's something going on between us." Beca said. "Listen, I just don't want you to get fired because of me, I'll feel guilty."

"It's okay." Chloe said. "If I do get fired, there is the dance studio I used to teach at. I actually still teach there sometimes, but not as much as I used to."

"I'm still worried, Chloe." Beca said.

Chloe smiled.

"I know you are, but don't." Chloe said. "If anything, I'll quit my job here and go back to the studio before anyone suspects anything."

"No! Don't do that, I… I like you as a teacher." Beca said. "I… this situation sucks."

"I agree, it does." Chloe nodded with a sigh. "Let's just leave things the way they are for now, alright? We can keep it a secret, can't we?"

"Yes." Beca nodded. "Won't someone find out eventually? Like the Bellas?"

"I don't know. I think they will." Chloe shrugged. "We'll deal with that later, alright?"

"Okay." Beca sighed.

"Can I ask you a favor now?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Would you play a song on the guitar for me?"

"Sure. But do you even have a guitar?" Beca asked.

Chloe smiled and went into her room and came back with a guitar in her hand.

"It's Tom's. He used to play it sometimes." Chloe said.

"Won't he be mad if he finds out someone else was playing his guitar?" Beca asked as Chloe handed her the guitar.

"No, as long as this person knows what they're doing." Chloe shrugged.

Beca nodded and thought about a song she used to play. When she was about to start, there was a knock on the door.

"Chloe? Are you home? It's me!" Tom spoke through the door.

Chloe's eyes widened and she looked at Beca.

"Hide under my bed." She whispered to her and grabbed the guitar from her and went back into her room to put it back. "I'm coming!"

Chloe checked to see that Beca was hidden before going to answer the door.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, trying not to sound too harsh.

"I came back for my stuff." Tom said. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna bother you so much, I just need one bag of stuff."

Chloe nodded and let him in. He stopped halfway inside, though.

"Chlo…" he turned back to look at her. "Are you sure there isn't a way we can work on this?"

"I told you, Tom. I love someone else." Chloe said.

"Have you… have you gone out with him when you were still dating me?" Tom asked, carefully.

"Umm… I… I…" Chloe stuttered, scratching the back of her neck.

"You went out with him behind me back?" Tom asked, getting angry. "Did you kiss him?"

Chloe gulped and looked down at her feet.

"You cheated on me?!" Tom snapped, making her jump. "You fucking cheated on me with him?!"

"Tom, I…"

"Just don't say anything." Tom said. "I won't hit you because I love you. But you better hope I never run into this bastard, or I swear, Chloe… I _swear _I won't hold back."

Chloe froze, terrified. Tom was never like that.

"Look, Tom, I'm sorry I-"

"-don't give me that bullshit!" Tom said. "I'll pack my bag and I'll be gone. I don't wanna look at you!"

Tom went to what used to be their room and opened the closet, getting a big bag and some of his clothes out. He packed them all up, grabbing his bathroom stuff and some of his shoes before he zipped the bag and looked at Chloe.

"You whore. I'm out of here." He pushed her aside and walked out of the apartment.

Chloe was still shaking in fear, but she was quick enough to close the door and lock it after Tom, thanking God he didn't see Beca's laptop.

Beca got out from under the bed and quickly went over to Chloe, who had a hand over her heart, trying to steady it. The brunette ran her hands up and down Chloe's arms as she tried to make the redhead look at her.

"Hey. Hey." Beca said, grabbing Chloe's face to see the redhead's eyes full of tears. "It's okay. It's okay, he's gone."

"He said he would kill you." Chloe said.

"He won't." Beca said, kissing Chloe's salty tears. "Don't feel bad. It's okay."

"He called me a whore." Chloe said.

"You're nothing but a whore. You're an amazing, beautiful human being, you do not deserve this." Beca said.

"I did cheat on him."

"That was a one-time thing, you're not gonna keep doing it, am I right?" Beca asked, getting a nod from the redhead. "You're not a whore and you're not a cheater. Okay?"

Chloe wiped her tears and smiled at Beca.

"You're a great comforter." She said.

Beca smiled.

"That's because I hate seeing you cry and I'll do anything not to let that happen." Beca said.

Chloe smiled once again and pulled Beca in for a kiss. The kiss was filled with passion and need and it definitely made Chloe forget all about Tom in an instant. She then felt herself pressing Beca onto a wall as she held her hips.

The two pulled away from air, but kept their faces close each other. Beca had her arms around Chloe's neck and her fingers were in Chloe's hair.

"You know what I was thinking?" Chloe asked.

"Hmm?" Beca hummed.

"Can you show me your tattoo? I've been dying to see it." Chloe said.

Beca smiled.

"I know you have." Beca said. Chloe stepped back as Beca unbuttoned her flannel shirt and removed the strap from her tank top and turned her back to Chloe.

Chloe looked at Beca's right shoulder and smiled. She ran her fingers gently over the tattoo and rubbed it with her thumb.

"It's beautiful." She said before placing a kiss on the tattoo.

Beca smiled.

Chloe kissed Beca's neck gently before kissing her jawline and, finally, her lips. Beca's back continued facing Chloe as the redhead moved closer to the wall again. They broke apart quickly for the brunette to turn around and instantly reattached their lips.

Chloe didn't even control her hand motions and, before she knew it, she was playing with the hem of Beca's top, lifting it gently, exposing her navel.

Beca pulled apart and thought a little about what she was going to say.

"Listen, I think I know where you're going with this and I wanted to talk to you." Beca said. "I don't know if you remember, but I am a virgin, I went through so many difficult things in my life, I don't like my image, so I'm not completely comfortable with myself yet. I know this may sound a little weird, but I'm not comfortable yet with myself to take my clothes off."

Chloe smiled.

"That's not weird at all." Chloe said. "I understand all this and I respect you. Sometimes I just get too lost in the kiss and my hands move on their own accord, so if I'm doing something that makes you uncomfortable, just stop and tell me like you just did, alright? I won't be offended."

"I will." Beca nodded. "Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome." Chloe said. "I don't know exactly what you went through, but if you were anorexic, you didn't like your body and even though you're not anorexic anymore, I get it that it's still hard for you to expose yourself to someone else."

"Yes." Beca said.

"And don't feel pressured. Just because we make out, doesn't mean I'm gonna wanna rip your clothes off." Chloe said. "I won't pressure you into anything, you can take your time. It takes guts to bring this up."

Beca nodded and bit her lip.

Chloe smiled at how cute she was being.

"You know what? I think we can forget about my DVDs and just make out until dinner. How does that sound?" Chloe asked.

Beca pecked her lips with a smile.

"Sounds perfect." She said.


End file.
